The Village Hidden In The Breeze
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: It sucks when people in your own village try to kill you.Well that's what happened to Kaida. Sakura and one of her students find her outside the village. Now she has to find out who did it. Along the way she finds friendship and maybe love. bad grammar. Rewrite in progress
1. Kaida

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"So you were sent to kill me? Why? Why would you betray me and your village? Who sent you? I trusted you with my life. We are a team." said a konoichi from where she lay, bleeding on the ground. The konoichi knew the wounds wouldn't kill her, but she also knew that the ANBU operative standing above her was going to finish the job with a customary poison that the ninja of her village used to torture and get information. The poison would ensure you would die a slow, and very, very painful death.

"Because I was told to by my master. I don't obey your father like most everyone in the village. I have one king, and it's not yours." Replied the ninja. He knelt down beside his injured comrade, and pulled out a syringe, comfirming the konoichi's fears. "I'm sorry about this Kaida, I really am, but I have to listen to my master." With that the ANBU jammed the syringe into Kaida's arm, injecting her with the poison.

The last thing Kaida saw before passing out from blood loss, was her comrade's puff of smoke, no doubt going to tell his master his mission was complete and that Princess Kaida was, as they spoke, dying a slow, painful death. 'Man I hate my life sometimes.' Kaida thought before everything went black.

* * *

"Sakura-Sensei, I think I found one." Yelled a young konoichi, getting her sensei's attention.

"Let's see then Nina." Sakura walked over to her genin student. "Yes you have. Thank you." Sakura took the herb from Nina and put it in her bag.

"I'm going to look over there Sensei." Nina said, walking deeper into the forest surrounding the Hidhen Leaf Village.

"Alright. I'll be there in a moment." Sakura said, reaching down to pick an herb up.

"Alright." Nina walked a few feet and turned to go around a huge tree, but stopped short, seeing something covered in leaves. 'What could that be?' She thought as she walked over to investigate. Nina knelt down beside the object, and started to remove the leave. As she removed the leave, she started to tell what it was. "SENSEI!" She yelle, falling on her rear in suprise.

Sakura came running around the tree at full speed, stopping when she saw Nina knelt over something in the ground. "What's wrong Nina? Why did you scream?"

"Sensei, we have to help her." Nina said, still kneeling over the unknown object.

Thinking it was an animal, Sakura sighed, and moved around Nina, gasping at what she saw. Laying there on the ground, was a young woman, bloody and unconscious. Sakura wne t into medical ninja mode, and knelt down to try and wake the girl up, noticing she was dressed like an ANBU ninja, her mask laying next to her, slightly under the leaves. "She's an ANBU operative, but surely not one of our's. There's no symbol on her mask." Sakura pulled out her communicator and called the Hokage's office.

_"Yes Sakura?" _The Hokage answered.

"We have an emergency." Sakura replied.

_"Is something wrong with Nina?" _He asked.

"No, nothing is wrong with your daughter Naruto. She did find an ANBU operative from another village. The ANBU is injured, can you send a team to help me transport her to the medical unit?"

_"Sure thing Sakura."_ There was a long pause on the other end of the line. _"Can you please give me your location?"_

Sakura gave Naruto her location, and disconnected.

"You don't think she came for someone in the village, do you Sakura-Sensei?" Nina aasked, a little worried. She knew people wanted her father, mother, and sensei dead.

"I don't think she came for anyone in the village. If she had, she would have had at least one companion, and that person would have taken her back to their village when she got hurt, or healed her, since these wounds aren't that bad." Sakura looked up and saw that Nina was slightly relieved.

At that exact moment the recovery team came to help Sakure and Nina get the young ninja back to the village. It took about five minutes to get the ninja strapped to the board. They had to make sure her neck, and any other bones were not broken before they could strap her in. They strapped her to the board to transport her to the medical unit. It then took three minutes to get her to the medical unit, and from there Sakura, and Hinata set to work healing the young konoichi's wounds, with the help of Nina when she was asked.

"How is she?" Asked Naruto as he walked into the room were they put the strange ninja.

"She's stable, and should be waking up soon." Sakura replied. No sonner had Sakura said this, did the strange konoichi wake up. "I didn't think it would be this soon though."

"Shit." Was all the konoichi said before she started to scream, and wither around in pain.

"Help me strap her down!" Hinata yelled over the ninja's screams. With the help of Naruto, Sakura, and Nina, they got the ninja strapped to the bed. She had stopped screaming, but still seemed to be having trouble keeping still.

"Should we give her something for the pain she seems to be in?" Nina asked her mother.

"I suppose we should." Hinata answered.

"It won't do any good." Came a voice from the bed.

"You're talking?" Naruto walked over to the side of the bed to look the young konoichi in the eyes.

"Not without difficulty." It was obvious the girl was in pain, but her voice was vdery clear, and calm.

"What did you mean it won't do any good? I could stop you pain." Sakura look at the konoichi with a questioning look.

"No it won't. The pain I am in, is caused by a poison the ninja in my village us to interagate people. If you use a small amout, you can cause a person to be in awlful pain, and the person will die very slowly. The person who poisoned me gave me a large amount. I will die a slow, and very, very painful death." The ninja closed her eyes as another dart of pain coursed through her body.

"What is your name? Why are you here?" Naruto asked the girl.

"My name is Kaida. I was sent here to talk to the Hokage about an alliance between our villages." She said, not opening her eyes.

"What village are you from?" Hinata asked.

"The Village Hidden In The Breeze." Kaida said before passing out again.


	2. Princess

"The Village Hidden In The Breeze? I've never heard of that village before. Where is it?" Naruto looked at Kaida, thinking her eyes were just closed. "Kaida?" He asked.

"She must have passed out again." Sakura walked over to Kaida to check. "Yep. She's out cold. I should get to work finding an antidote for the poison she mentioned." Sakura go right to work as she finding the antidote as she always did. Naruto and Hinata left the room to give her space to do as she needed. Nina stayed behind to help her sensei.

"Sensei?" Sakura looked over at Nina. "Why do you think the leader of the Hidden Breeze Village sent an ANBU operative to talk to father about an alliance.?"

"I don't know, but that is a good question." Sakura went back to work looking for an antidote for Kaida.

**Meanwhile:**

"Naruto, Are you alright?" Hinata asked her husband, looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"I was just thinking." He replied. It never stopped amazing Hinanta that this was the same Naruto that was such an idiot as a kid.

"About what sweety?" She asked.

"About what Nina said." Hinata looked at him, confused. She must not have heard her. "Why did the leader of the Hidden Breeze Village send an ANBU operative to talk to me about an alliance between out villages? And something else. Why would he send her alone? He had to of known she could get hurt." Naruto shook his head. "I guess I get back to all that paperwork on my desk. Please come get me when she waked up again, okay?"

"Of course, I love you Naruto." naruto smiled at his wife. Still so shy, even after twelve and a half years of marriage, adn a daughter.

"I love you too Hinata." He took a few more minutes to kiss his wife before going back to his office to finish his paperwork.

**Back in Kaida's room:**

"I can't find an antidote for this stupid poison." Sakura grumbled. She had been working on it for about two hours.

"Did you try everything Sensei?" Nina didn't like seeing her sensei upset.

"I did. It looks like Kaida is going to die." Sakura replied.

"I guess I'll go tell Naruto." Hinata didn't like seeing Sakura upset either.

"Will you tell him I need to talk to him?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Sakura. I'll be right back with him." Hinata left the room to get Naruto.

About five minutes later, Naruto came walking into the room with Hinata. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"I can't find an antidote for the poison in Kaida system Lord Hokage. I've tried everything, I don't think even Lady Tsunade could have found one. She's going to die Lord Hokage. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do" Sakura looked at her feet. Naruto knew Sakura was upset, and she really coldn't do anything for Kaida, because she call him Lord Hokage instead of Naruto. SHe only did that when she was stumped.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Naruto asked, keeping his voice cal, she wasn't mad at Sakura.

"I'm not sure. I could be sooner, or it could be later." Sakura said.

"How does sooner work for you?" Everyone jerked their heads at Kaida's voice. Kaida was sitting up in the bed.

"You shouldn't sit up. The movement might make the poison move faster through your system." Sakura rushed over to Kaida.

"Jeesh, you sound like my mother. So you're the Hokage?" Kaida looked at Naruto.

"Yes I am. Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Lord Hokage" Kaida said in a polite, but pain filled voice.

"Why would the leader of your village send an ANBU operative to talk to me about an alliance, and why would he, or she, send one alone?" Naruto looked at Kaida.

"He didn't send he alone Lord Hokage. I had a partner, but he turned on me. He was the one up poisoned me." Everyone looked wide eyed at her, but she kept talking before anyone could say anything about it. "And as for your other question. The leader sent me because I am his daughter, and I will be the leaderof the village when he retires, or dies. My father is not a Kage like you. He is the king of the Hidden Breeze Village."


	3. King Daisuke

Naruto was shocked. A princess.

"You're a princess?" Nina was freaking out. She had never met a princess before.

"Yeah. I'm a princess. Will one of you help me stand up? I need to summon one of my birds to relay a message to my father. I have to tell him to send the antidote, and I have to tell him about the traitor." Kaida's voice was clear, but you could still see the pain on her face.

"Are you sure you can do a summoning jutsu?" Sakura asked, she didn't want Kaida to do simething that could excelerate the poison's effects.

"Yes I'm sure. The poison is a slow acting one. You can't make the effects excelerate by doing things like this." Kaida said.

"Alright then. I'll help you." Sakura helped Kaida off the bed, and stood her on the floor where she stood by herself.

Kaida bit her finger, drawing blood, then preformed the hand signs, I, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI. Kaida put her hand to the floor, and summoned a small hawk.

"You need something Kaida?" The hawk asked. "What happened to you? You look awful." The bird sounded worried.

"I need you to do and tell my father that I need the antidote for the parasitic poison." Kaida panted out, as Sakura helped her back on the bed.

"Did someone get to you?" The bird was very worried.

"Yes Saki, my partner did. We have a traitor in the village. You have to tell father. I don't know how much time I have left. I'm not sure how long I was out before Sakura and Nina found me." Kaida said, her voice returning nack to normal.

"Of course. I'm off." The hawk turned and started to fly out the open window.

"Saki." The bird turned around. "Don't let anyone but father know I'm alive. I still don't know who to trust yet."

"I understand. Leave it to me." The bird flew out the window, leaving Kaida alone with the leaf shinobi.

"I'm counting on you. You're my fastest contract bird." She whispered.

"How do you feel Princess?" Sakura asked.

"I feel about the same. And please, call me Kaida. I don't like being called Princess. I'm a shinobi before I'm a princess. I'm a top rate medical ninja, and I go on normal mission, even though my father doesn't like it. I told him when I was a little girl that I wanted to be a ninja. My mother liked the idea, and so did my grandmother. They both thought it was a good thing for me to have something to strive for. So I trained with my grandmother whenever I could. I trained whenever I had the strength, and even when I didn't. When I didn't have the strength, I still told my grandmother I did. I thought she didn't know I was lying, but I found out she knew all along, and kept training me anyway, thinking it would make me better." Kaida looked down as she spoke due to the pain.

"Make you better?" Sakura asked.

"When I was born, I was really sick. All the medical ninja in the village thougth I would die. I lived, but I still didn't get better. I had time when I felt fine, but that could change in a split second." Kaida paused for a moment. "I used to watch the ninjas train with my parents, and grandmother in the training grounds. I always wished I could do it too. I wanted to be a shinobi just like my family. I hated that my father never let me do anything, because he thought I got tired easly. I hated being sick all the time. I hated that everyone thought I was so fragile. It made me so mad. When I told my father i wanted to be a ninja, I thought he was going to die. He taold me to tell him who told me to say that I wanted to be a ninja. I told him no one told me to say it. I think he got mad at me. He freaked out, saying that I was too fragile, and that I shouldn't even think about being a ninja. That was the only time in my life I've ever wish harm on my father." Kaida paused again as a shot of pain went through her body. "My grandmother thought it was a good idea, as did my mother. My father pulled them away from me to ask them why they though it was good. They didn't know I could still hear them. My grandmother said me wanting to be a ninja would give me something to strive for, and it might keep me alive. This was news to me at the time. I had to clue I was really that sick. I said nothing, not wanting them to know I could hear them. My father started to, sort of, yell at my mother and grandmother. He was saying that his fragile little girl was not going to become a shinobi, even if it did help me. He said he wasn't going to risk me getting killed on a mission. I couldn't take it anymore, so I interrupted. I yelled my head off, and it made me me feel great. I said that I was no fragile little girl. I was the daughter of two powerful shinobi, and the granddaughter of a powerful shinobi. I yelled and yelled as my family just stood there, speachless. I said that I would rather die on a mission than in that stuffy house. I said that if I was going to die, then I wanted to die as a ninja. I always felt like I might die, but I never said anything, not wanting my father to freak out." Kaida paused to catch her breath, then continued. "I said that if I became a shinobi, I would become stronger, and then I could get better. No one could argue with me, so they started to train me. When I got better, they sent me to the ninja academy with the rest of the ninja trainees. I graduated at the top of my class. I've trained with the best medical ninja in our village. I'm a master af ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. I also have a Bloodline Limit Jutsu."

"What Bloodline Limit Jutsu do you have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a jutsu connecting us to wolves, and it also makes it possible to use other Bloodline Limit Jutsu, like the Byakugan."

Hinata gasped. "You can use the Byakugan?" She asked.

"Can you use the sharingan?" Sakura asked. Her husand was Sasuke. If this girl could use the sharingan, Sasuke might want to talk to her.

"Yes I can, but I have to see the person in order to use it. Do you know someone who can se the sharingan?" Kaida asked, looking at Sakura, then Naruto.

"My husband can, as can mine, and Naruto's former sensei." Sakura replied.

"You're married to an Uchiha?" Sakura nodded. "Then your child will possess the sharingan as well?" Kaida asked.

"If I ever have children, then yes they would possess the sharingan. Why do you ask?" Sakura inknowingly leaned closer.

"You mean no matter the gender, your chil will have the sharingan?" Kaida seemed shocked by this.

"Why would it matter what gender they are?" Sakura looked confused.

"Only women in my family can possess the Tsuki Okami." Kaida replied.

"The Tsuki Okami?" Naruto asked.

"That's the name of my Bloodline Limit Jutsu." Kaida lowered her hand into her hand.

"I think you need to rest now. You used alot of chakra to preform the summoning jutsu." Sakura helped Kaida lay down while Naruto, Hinata, and Nina left the room.

As Sakura was about to leave the room, Kaida stopped her. "Sakura."

"What is it Kaida?" She asked.

"Do me a favor." Kaida whispered, sleep drawing her in.

"Yes?"

"Take a test." Kaida opened her eyes to see a confused look on Sakura's face. "I asked you about the child, because you have two chakra types in you. You should find out why." Laida closed her eyes, and sleep took over.

Sakura stood there for a moment, and then knew exactly what Kaida had meant. "I have to take a test, ans tell Sasuke." Sakura ran out of the room, and headed out to get a pregnancy test.

**At the Hidden Breeze Village:**

Kind Daisuke? Is everything alright?" A shinobi asked this king.

"I haven;t heard from Kaida yet. I hope she's okay." Kind Daisuke paced the floors of his office.

"I'm sure she's fine sir. This is Kaida we're talking about." The shinobi smiled at the king.

"You're right." Just then, Saki came flying through the window, landing on the cillian fan. Daisuke saw the bird, but the shinobi didn't. "You can go now Theo."

Theo bowed and backed out of the room. "Saki. why are you here? What happened to the messenger bird I sent with Kaida." Saki flew down and landed on the desk.

"Sir." The bird bowed to the king brfore continuing. "We have a traitor in the village."

"How do you know?" Daisuke asked.

"Because Kaida told me. She needs you to go to the Hidden Leaf Village. She needs the antidote for the parasitic poison. The traitor injected her with it. "Daisuke looked shell-shocked.

"Thank you for your help." Daisuke got up to call for his wife, and mother-in-law.

"Of course Your Highness. I would do anything for you and the village. I would also do anything for Kaida. Good bye." Saki vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You there, shinobi." Daisuke called to a passing shinobi.

"Yes sir?" The shinobi was young and eager to help his king.

"Would you please get my wife and mother-in-law. I need to talk to them."

"Yes sir." The shinobi ran off toward the medical wing of the building.

Daisuke sat down and waited for his family. It took them five minutes to get there. Those five minutes were hell for Daisuke.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Carma asked, when she got there.

Daisuke thanked and dismissed the young shinobi. "I got a message from one of Kaida's contract birds. I have to go to the Hidden Leaf Village and take her the antidote for the parasitic poison. We have a traitor in the village and he tried to kill her with it."

Kaida's mother, Carma, and Kaida's grandmother, Kina, looked pissed, but composed.

"We'll make sure no one finds out you leaving. leave it to us." Kina replied.

"Thank you mother. I should be back soon. I'll leave the alliance talk to Kaida when she gets better though. Thank you." Daisuke kissed his wife and left.

Carma, and Kina left the room, making sure it was locked. No one realized that the conversation was heard.

"So the princess is going to survive this. I guess we need to kill her quickly. I better tell master." The unknown shinobi quickly went to tell his master.


	4. Kaida's Illness

**I do not own Naruto**

"How long do you think it will take your father to get here?" Naruto asked.

"Probably about five hours at his top speed, maybe less. I took me and my partner five hours at our top speed, and my father is a little faster than us." Kaida answered.

"Alright. You should probably get as much rest as you can." Sakura said. "We'll just be down the hall if you need anything."  
"Okay. Thank you." Kaida answered, closing her eyes to try and sleep.

Everyone left the room. Naruto flagged down a shinobi who wasn't busy and asked them to send a message to the shinobi at the gate that a man by the name of Daisuke would be coming in about four to five hours and that he was to be sent up to him right away. The shinobi ran ff to deliver the message, and Naruto went back to him office to work on the never ending pile of paper work on his desk.

Kaida layed in the bed in pain. She hated being in pain. She hated having been poisoned. She hated being poisoned by a friend. Was she going to die before her father arrived? How much longer did she even have left to live? It was untelling how long she was in the woods before Sakura and Nina found her. kaida allowed herself to drift off to sleep hoping her dad would get there in time.

Daisuke ran as fast as his chakra induced legs would take him. He ran for four and a half hours straight. Only slowing down when the gate to Konaha came into view. He ran straight up to the two shocked shinobi at the front entrance. "I need to see the Hokage." Daisuke told the shinobi.

"And you are?" One of the shinobi asked, getting over the shock of having a rather large man run straight up to them.

"My name is Daisuke." Daisuke answered.

"Then right this way Daisuke." One of the shinobi got up and started running through the village on the rooftops. They ran straight to Naruto's office. The shinobi knocked then entered the room. "Lord Hokage, Daisuke is here." He said to the blonde man sitting behind the desk.

"Thank you Kikou." Naruto answered, standing up to walk around the desk. The shinobi left and Naruto walked up to Daisuke. "You're Kaida's father?" He asked.

"Yes." Daisuke answered.

"Then follow me. I haven't been given any word on her condition since I left her to rest, but fear not, she is under the best of care. Sakura and Hinata are the village's best medical ninja. Sakura once trained under Tsunade the 5th Hokage herself and Hinata has beed working with Sakura for a few years now. They also have the help of Sakura's apprentice Nina." Naruto said as they ran toward Kaida's room.

"I'm glad Sakura and you're wife and daughter are the ones taking care of my daughter. I've read about Sakura and Hinata in our village's Bingo Book." Daisuke said, following Naruto down several hallways.

They arrived at Sakura's office first. "Sakura. Daisuke is here with the antidote." Naruto said when they entered the office space.

Nina looked up with Sakura. "I'm glad. I don't know how much time she has left. Please follow me." Sakura and Nina ran from the room with Naruto and Daisuke following.

They got to Kaida's room and found her asleep. Daisuke ran over to the bed and pulled out a syringe. "Forgive me for this Kaida." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked just before Daisuke put the needle in Kaida's arm.

Daisuke gave Kaida the antidote and almost immediately woke up. Naruto could tell she was fighting back a scream. Then she calmed instantly. "That's what I meant. The antidote will cause pain for a moment as it kills the poison." Daisuke said.

Kaida opened her eyes. "I swear, the antidote hurt worse than the poison itself." She murmered as she sat up in the bed.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Daisuke said, sitting on the edge of the bed as Sakura and Nina looked Kaida over.

Hinata walked into the room, having heard from a passing Shinobi that a man was in the room. "You must be Daisuke." She said to him as she stood next to her husband.

"Yes Ma'am." Daisuke said, standing to greet the woman.

"I'm sorry I worried you Dad." Kaida said.

"No need to apologize. It wasn't you're fault. I'm just glad I was able to get here in time. It's been awhile since you left the village. Who knows how much you were given and how much time you had left." Daisuke said.

"I know. And I really want to thank Sakura, Nina, Hinata, and Naruto for helping me even though they didn't know me." Kaida said.

"It was no trouble at all." Naruto said. "But can I ask you about you're village symbol. I didn't see it on your ANBU mask or you head band."

"Look closer. It's there." Kaida said.

Naruto picked The ANBU mask off the table by the bed. On the top in the center was the faint outline of what appeared to be leaves blowing in a breeze. "Clever." He murmured. Everyoen took turns looking at the mask, finally seeing the symbol.

"Cool." Nina exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Sadly I must go. No one but my wife and mother know I left. I don't want anyone to find out I was gone and it's a five hour run back to the village." Daisuke said. "Get some rest Kaida. I don't want you over doing it for a few hours." He said, turning to jump out the window.

"Thanks Dad. I will." Kaida yelled after her father. "Thanks for all your help. I'm really am sorry to be a bother." Kaida said to Naruto.

"It's really no trouble at all. I don't mind helping others as much as I can." Naruto said. Kaida smiled.

"You should get some rest. I'm going to stay in the room to watch over you for a little while, make sure nothing changes." Sakura said, looking at Kaida with a look that dared her to say no.

"Alright Sakura." Kaida answered, laying back in the bed to sleep.

"Then I guess we'll be going now. If anything changes, get me." Naruto said, turning to leave the room with Hinata following closely.

"I'm going home for a little while Sakura-Sensei. I ave something I have to do. I'll be back in a hour or two." Nina said.

"Of course Nina. I'll he here." Sakura said. Nina left in a puff of smoke.

Two hours later, Nina arrived back in Kaida's room. "Sorry it took so long. Has anything changed?" She whispered.

"Not a thing. I was about to leave to finish up some paper work. I was going to stay for another hour though." Sakura said.

"Okay Sensei. I'll stay with you." Nina said.

An hour later, Sakura checked on Kaida to make sure things were okay, then left with Nina following close behind. Sakura sast at her desk to work on some papers that has been there since the day before. Nina sat at her own desk to work on reading some medical ninja scrolls.

**Somehow this chapter originally got replaced with a different one, so I had to rewrite it. I'm sorry if it's not like the original one for those of you who have read it. If there is something I left out, please tell me and I'll add it in.**


	5. Kaida's Crush

Kaida had only been alone for about thirty minutes when a black clad ANBU operative silently climbed in her window. "So Princess? I guess we have to kill you quickly." The ANBU operative pulled some chakra into his hands, and placed them above her as stomach. As he about to kill her by hitting one of her vital spots, Kaida woke up slightly and turned so that the chakra hit a different spot. This was unknown to the ANBU operative, because she kept her eyes closed, and it was only a slight movment.

When the chakra hit her organ, Kaida's eyes shot open, and her mouth opened as well, as if to scream, but no sound came out.

"Forgive me Princess. I hated to do that to you. We were such good friends." The ANBU operative took off his mask. Under the mask was the face of one of Kaida's childhood bestfriends.

"Nishi? How could you do this? I thought you loved me." Kaida gasped out.

"I do love you Kaida, but I must do as I'm told." Nishi replaced his mask, and left the room through the window.

Kaida laid in the bed, withering in pain, unable to scream for help. _How long will I last with a wound like this. Please... someone... come._

**A few rooms down:**

"Sensei?" Nina walked up to Sakura, and poked her shoulder.  
"Yes Nina?" Sakura asked, not looking up from the paper in her hand.

"I think somehting's wrong with Kaida. I have a bad feeling." Sakura looked up at her student, seeing a worried look in her eyes.

"Well, then I guess we should go check on her then." Sakura set the papers was looking over down, and walked out of the room, going toward Kaida's room. As they got to the door they heard Kaida cough, and paused. As Kaida's coughing got worse, Sakura shook her head, and walked into the room to find her hunched over, coughing. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Kaida looked at Sakura, but only for a second before putting her hand over her mouth, and coughed. Kaida removed her hand from her mouth, causing Nina to gasp. In Kaida's hand was a pool of blood.

Sakura went into medical ninja mode, and ran to Kaida's side. "Nina, find your mother as fast as you can. I need her help."

Nina ran out of the room, toward her mother's office. She burst through the door. "Mom, Sakura-Sensei need your help. Something is wrong with Kaida." Nina yelled. Hinata jumped up from her desk and ran after her daughter toward Kaida's room.

They arived to find Sakura cleaning Kaida's mouth out. "She had enternal bleeding. Help me heal her. Nina, keep her mouth cleaned out."  
Sakura and Hinata got to work healing Kaida, while Nina kept her mouth cleaned out. A shinobi walking by saw them working on Kaida and ran to inform Naruto.

Naruto got to the room three minutes later. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Sakura looked up at Naruto. "Someone attacked her a few minutes ago. They tried to kill her by infusing chakra into one of her vital organs, but she shifter slightly causing him to hit another organ instead of the vital one. It caused internal bleeding, but we stopped it." Sakura paused and looked at Nina. "If Nina hadn't had a feeling that something was wrong, Kaida would have died."

"I'm fine now. I'm not even sick anymore." Naruto looked at the bed, but didn't see Kaida in it. He looked at the window, seeing her standing in front of it.

"Should you be up this seen after dying?" Naruto asked.

"I said I was fine. All I want to do is find the bastard that keeps trying to kill me. Thank you all for saving my life... again." Kaida turned toward them.

"It was out pleasure." Nina replied.

Kaida smiled. "Well, shall we talk about that alliance?" Kaida asked Naruto.

"I think we should. Shall we talk in about it in my office?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer and walked out the door with all the girls following.

"Where is Kychi?" Kaida asked.

"I left him in my office. He won't be to happy I left without telling him." Naruto laughed.

For about two hours they talked. When they were done, Naruto and Kaida both signed a contract for the alliance.

"Well, that's settled." Naruto said.

"Sir, there's someone here to see you." Kychi said, sticking his head in the door.

"Who is it Kychi?" Naruto asked.

"It's the Kazekage sir." Kychi left the room to get the Kazekage.

Naruto smiled. "Gaara." Naruto stood up as Gaara walked into the office. Kaida didn't look at the new guest.

"Hello Naruto. How are you doing?" Gaara asked, grabing Naruto hand, shaking it.

"I'm good. How are you?" Naruto asked. Then turning to Kankurom and Temari, shaking their hands as well. "Hello to you two as well." He said to them.

"I'm good. Did we interrupt something?" Gaara asked, looking at the girl sitting with her back to them.

"No. We were just finishing up here. This is Princess Kaida. We just signed on a new alliance with her village.

"What village is that?" Gaara asked, looking at Kaida.

"The Village Hidden In The Breeze." Kaida stood up to shake Gaara's hand her eyes closed, and a smile on her face. "You may call me Kaida. No need to add princess in front of my name."

Kaida opened her eyes to see a man about the same age as h er. He had bright red hair and mint green eyes. He had a tattoo on his forehead of the kanji 'love'. He was very pale, especially for someone from the Hidden Sand Village.

Kaida's heart stopped for a few seconds before starting up again at full throttle.

Gaara's heart did the same.


	6. Kaida's Team

Kaida let go of Gaara's hand and smiled at him, ahowing to ishj of the crush that was developing. _Why do I have to have a crush on the Kazekage? _She asked herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"The pleasure os all mine." Gaara replied.

"I can't stay in the village much longer. I have to pick up my new team today, and I have to find the bastard that keeps trying to kill me. I'll return and introduce my new team to you if you like." Kaida turned away from Gaara to look at Naruto as she spoke.

"That would me nice." Naruto smiled at Kaida. "Mayne you should talk to Gaara about an alliance between his village, and yours. Is that okay with you Gaara?" Naruto asked, turned to his best friend.

"That would be fine. If you trust Kaida, I'll learn to trust her. As soon as we finish our business here, she can follow us to the Sand Village, and we can talk about that alliance." Naruto was so happy Gaara had let himself feel, and show emotion after the Akatsuki took the Shukaku from him. Gaara no longer felt the huge urged to kill, like he used to.

"Whem do you think you should be done here?" Kaida asked, looking at Gaara, and his siblings.

"A few days at the most." Gaara replied. Kaida nodded.

Just then a messenger hawk flew through the window, and landed on Kaida's head. "Come on, get off." Kaida said, reaching her hand up to allow the bird to climb onto it. She took the message from the bird's leg, and the bird climbed onto Kaida's shoulder. Kaida opened the message and read it. "Oh, no. This is bad."

"What's wrong Kaida?" Naruto asked.

Unable to speak, Kaida handed Naruto the message so he could read it. The message read:

_Kaida, you have come home now. We can't find one of the new teams. THey went outside the village to train, and now they are missing. We fear they were attacked by bandits. Whe you get here, find your mother, and grandmother at the medical unit, and talk to them about the set up of the emergency medical area. We have search parties out looking for the team. The families have not been informed yet. I pray we do not have to toll them their children will not be coming home. Your new team is with your mother._

_Daisuke_

"I have to get home. It was great meeting you." Kaida said to Gaara and his siblings. "I owe you all one. I'll be back here as soon as I can." The bird on Kaida's shoulder went out the window, and Kiada followed right after, not really knowing how to get out of the building any other way.

"I hope those people are okay." Nina said.

"So do I." Naruto replied. "Shall we get to the business at hand here?" Naruto asked Gaara.

**Outside the Leaf Village:**

Kaida went back to the place Sakura and Nina had found her to get her things, then set out to her village at full speed. _I hope they're okay._ She thought.

It took five hours of nonstop running at full speed, to get to her village. She ran straight to the medical unit, and burst into the building at full speed, and stopped at the front desk. The lady there told her where to find her mother, and grandmother without her even asking.

Kaida found her mother easly. "Tell me what to do." She said.

Kaida's mother told her to help set up the beds. Kaida' put her things into one of the lockers, and get right to work helping a group of kids set up the beds. They mustv'e been new to the process, because they made slow work of it. With Kaida's help they got the beds set up. It would have been only four, but Kaida's mother thought it would be best to set up more incase any members of the search parties gat hurt too.

After they were done, Kaida got a good look at the three kids. She reconizd them from the ninjs academy. "Kaida." Kaida turned at the sound of her mother's voice, she had yet to see her grandmother. "I'de like you to meet Shinichi, Mika, and Dain. They are your new charges." Her mother said.

"It's nice to meet you three." Kaida smiled a the three young ninja trainees.

Shinichi didn't smile back, but Mika and Dain did.

Shinchi was a young man with black hair, bright green eyes, and his skin was pale, but not as pale as hers. He was about five feet tall, and very heavy set, but it was more from muscle than fat.

Mika was about the same as Shinichi, black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Kaida would bet her crown they were siblings. Mika wasn't as heavy set as her brother, but she looked like she could handle her eyes were brighter than Shinchi's.

Dain was a very tan young man, with brown hair, and blue eyes. He had to have been about five'two. Dain was heavy set from muscle as well, not as much as Shinchi, but more than Mika.

"Shinchi, be nice to our new Sensei." Mika said, slapping Shinichi on the back of the head. "Forgive my brother, he can be that way sometimes." She had such a sweet smile, but Kaida knew that she would be the most deadly to fight. People tend to underestimate the sweet, and small ones.

"It's alright Mika. I don't expect Shinichi to like me. To be honest, I expected him to be like this. I could tell he didn't really like me when we were putting up the beds." Kaida smiled just as sweetly as Mika. The words Kaida spoke, seemed to make Mika sad though. "I don't expect anyone to like me right off." Kaida was about to say something else, but was stopped by the sound of an alarm.

"What's that?" Dain asked.

"Are any of you medical ninja?" Kaida asked.

"I am, sort of." Mika answered.

"Good enough. You two sand over there until told to do something. they must have found the missing team." Just then, a group of people rushed in to the room, four carrying the team. "Get ready to preform you first medical act as a full medical ninja trainee."

Nothing else, beside orders, was said. Shinchi and Dain did as Kaida had told them, and stayed by the wall, only moving when told to do so.

In the end, only one of the injured ninja survived. A young girl named Sheana as alive, but just barely.

Kaida was upset, just like everyone else. Mika was more upset than anyone. She would have started crying then and there if it wasn't for the fact that she saw how upset Kaida was, and that she wasn't crying. Mika knew she would cry her eyes out later, because Hita, the boy who died, was her betrothel. She was also close with the girl that died, Cheana. Mika, Shinichi, and Dain had went to the ninja academy with Sheana, Cheana, and Hita.

Kaida wanted to sry, because she was close to the leader of this team. They had went to the ninja academy together.

"Should I go get King Daisuke?" One member of the medical staff asked.

"No. I'll go anf get him." Kaida said. "Come on team. Let's go tell Daisuke about the missing team. "Kaida started to walk out, but stopped by he mother, and grandmother, who had shown up right after the alarm went off. "Please tell me if there's any change in her condition, okay?" Her mother nodded, and Kada walked out, her new team right behind her.

Kaida's mother turned to her mother, and said, "She's not going to let her father tell their families. She's going to do it herself." Carma shook her head. "I hate it when she taked on things like this because she thinks she should."


	7. Kaida's Job

"Father?" Kaida stook her head through the door to his office.

"Yes Kaida?" Daisuke didn't look up from his paper work. Even though Kaida hadn't seen her father since she got home, she knew he knew she was home.

"They found that team." She said, walking in the room. She had to almost pull Shinichi, Mika, and Dain into the room.

"Did they? Are they okay?" Daisuke looked up to see Kaida's sad expression.

"Only one of them one survived, a young girl named Sheana. Her teammates and her team leader didn't, Her teammate's name's are Hita, and Cheana. The team leader's name was Gan."Daisuke's eyes widened. He knew Gan very well.

"I'll tell their families right now." He started to get up.

"I'll tell them dad. I'll be queen one day, I might as well start doing some of the things a queen must do. Have you met my new team yet?" She asked.

"No, I don't believe I have." Daisuke smiled at the young ninjas.

"This is Shinichi, Mika, and Dain. When I'm done informing the families of their loss, I'm going back to the Hidden Leaf Village, and then I'm going to follow the Kazekage to the Hidden Sand Village and talk to him about an alliance. The Hidden Leaf Village has an alliance with the Hidden Sand Village." Kaida said.

"If you think it's a good idea." Daisuke sat back down.

Kaida turned to leave but stopped and turned back around. "Oh yeah, this morning someone tried to kill me again. It was Nishi." Daisuke's head shot up at the sound of his daughter's betrothal's name.

"You will no longer be marrying him. I'll find him and talk to him." He said.

"Don't won't care what you do. You can do as you please. I'll see you when I get back. Let's go tell those families." Kaida walked out of the room with the three ninja trainees behind her.

"Do we really have to go with you to tell them what happpened?" Mika really didn't want to be the person to tell her boyfriend's parent he was dead.

"Yes you have to come. I know you don't want to, but we have to stay together. Some of these people would feel bether having someone that knew them there. When we get done informing the trainee's families, I want you three to go hame and pack for a long trip. Tell your families you're going on a mission. I don't know when we'll be back, but try to pack all you can. You should be able to survive wearing clothes for day on end, but still pack a few changes of clothing." Kaida walked to the house that was marked as being Sheana's .She knocked on the door. The woman who answered was small and must have been Sheana's mother.

"Are you Sheana's mother?" Kaida asked

" Is something wrong Kaida?" The woman asked.

"Your daughter went outside of the village with her team to train, and were attacked by bandits." Kaida showed no emotion, but only because she didn't want to cry.

"Oh my god! Is she okay? Tell me she's okay." The woman begged.

"Sheana's okay. She survived the attack, and she's at the medical unit right. You may go see her if you like." Kaida said.

"She survived? Oh thank god. What about her teammates? Did they survive?" The woman must have known them.

"No ma'am, they didn't. Your daughter was the only to survive. Even the team leader didn't survive. You should go see your daughter." Kaida turned and walked away, with Shinichi, Mika, and Dain behind her.

"Next is Cheana's house." Kaida walked to the next house on the list. The man to answer the door was tall and heavy set. He smiled when he saw saw Shinichi, Mika, and Dain. "Hello kids. Cheana's not here. I thinks she's with her new team. Why are you with the princess?" He asked, looking at Kaida.

"She's our team leader, sir." Mika replied.

"Is she now? Is there something I do for you milady?" He asked.

"We need to talk sir." Kaida responded.

"Of course. What do we need to talk about?" He asked.

"I think it would be best if we talk in the house, sir."

"Of course, right this way milady." The man led Kaida and the genin into the living room.

"You may call me Kaida." Kaida felt like she said that every two seconds.

"What do you need to talk to me about Kaida?" He asked again.

"Is your wife home, sir?" Kaida asked, ignoring the man, and stalling for time.

"Of course. I'll be right back." The man walked out the room to get his wife from the kitchen. Why is she stalling?He asked himself.

"Sensei? Why are you stalling?" Mika asked.

"Sensei? You don't have to call me that." She said, smiling, then turning serious again. "I'm stalling because I think they both should be hear when I tell them, don't you agree?" Mika nodded.

Everyone stood up when came in with his wife.

"Good morning." Kaida acknowledged the thin and frail looking woman. I do not want to tell this woman her daughter is dead, Kaida thought.

"It's a pleasure to have you in our home, milady."The woman's smile was so sweet.

I do not want to take that smile away. Kaida thought again. "Please call me Kaida." She said.

"Alright Kaida. And what do we owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. You might want to sit down for this." They all sat down.

"What kind of bad news is this. Is this something Cheana needs to hear, because she's not here right now. She's with her new team. She's a ninja now." She looked so proud of her daughter.

Kaida sighed. Might as well get this over with, she thought to herself. "Cheana and her team went outside of the village to train and they were attacked by bandits."

"Oh god, is she okay?" The woman asked.

"I'm afraid not." Before Kaida could say anything, she else interrupted.

"Is she at the medical unit? Can we go see her."

"You may go see her body." The woman's eyes widened.

"She's dead?" Her father asked.

"I'm afraid so. Only one member of the team survived. Sheana was the only one to survive."Kaida stopped talking when Mika interrupted.

"We tried everything we could to save her."

"You helped to try and save my daughter?" Cheana's mother asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm a medical ninja." Mika put her head down. She and Cheana had been friends.

"Cheana was a medical ninja." The woman was now crying hard.

"Which is most likely the only reason Sheana survived." Kaida continued when nether parent said anything. "I was told, that when the team was found, Cheana was lying on top of Sheana in a protective manner. I don't know the whole story as of yet, because Sheana has not awaken,b tu when she does wake up, we'll find out what really happened. I'm truely sorry for the death of your daughter. From what I've read about her, she was an amazing medical ninja. She was at the top of her class. If my hunch is corect, your daughter will be treated like a hero." Kaida knew it was not enought to make these people happy, but it helped. She hated it when her ninjas were killed. (They're her ninjas because she's the second on command of the village:)

"I really looked up to Cheana. She helped me alot at the ninja academy." Mika said. Shinichi, and Dain had said nothing the entire time, but they did agree with Mika. They also looked up to Cheana, she was a great ninja.

"I hate to give you bad news and run, but I still have to tell Hita's parents, and I have to tell Gan's wife. I'm very sorry." As Kaida stood up to leave, Chean's mother asked one last question.

"Is Sheana's mother at the medical unit with her?"

Kaida turned her head to look at her. "Yes she is. I think it would be a good idea to go and comfort you little sister, don't you?" Kaida left before the woman could answer.

"Sheana and Cheana were cousins."Dain asked.

"Their mothers are sisters." Kaida replied

The next house was Hita's. Kaida knocked on the door. A tall, blonde woman answered the door.

"Mika! It's so good to see you. Hita's not here. He went out to train with his team." She then turned to Kaida. "Is Kaida your new team leader?" She asked.

"Yes." Mika then started to cry, unable to stop. She may have been young, but she had planed on marrying Hita.

"Mika, what's wrong?" She knelt down in front of Mika. "Hita did go training with his team right?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, he went outside of the village to do so and he and his team were attacked by bandits. I'm afraid he didn't survive. Only one member of his team did. You can see his body at the medical unit."

The womans eyes widened."My...my son is dead?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry to have to tell you this." Kaida said.

"First my husband, now my son." The woman started to cry as she wrapped her arms around Mika.

"I'm sorry. Will you please stay here and comfort your betrothal's mother. Mika?" Mika eyes widened.

How did she now he was my betrothal?She thought.

"When you are done here go hame, pack, and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll move out. I think you should stay with your sister and make sure she can get home later" Kaida turned to Dain. "Dain, you should go on home. If you don't want to, then you don't have to. I'll see you all at sunrise. Meet me at the front gate. I must go and tell Gan's wife and kids that he's not coming home. Excuse me." Kaida turned to leave, but stopped. "If you want to go to your classmates funerals, you don't have to come tomorrow. I'll wait for only one hour before I leave, with or without you." She turned back around, and left.

Kaida walked to the Gan's house, and knocked on the door. Gan's wife Stacey, answered the door.

"Kaida, it's good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure at this late hour?" Stacey was always happy to have guests, even if the words made it sound like she didn't. "Gan's not here I'm afraid."

"I'm afraid this is not a social visit. I have some bad news. Are the girls home?" Kaida didn't want to tell the girls about their father, but she thought it would be better if she did.

"Come on in and I'll get them." Kaida knew her way around the house. She'd been in it enough to walked into the living room to wait for them.

Anne and Danica ran into the room."Aunt Kaida!" They screamed, running into her open arms.

Kaida tried her best not to cry in front of them, but the tears came anyway.

"Kaida, why are you crying?" Stacey got a tissue and handed it to Kaida.

"I don't want to have to say this, but you have know. Gin went outside of the village to train with his new team and they were attacked by bandits." Stacey didn't interrupt like the other, and Kaida was happy for that. "I'm afraid he didn't survive the attack. Only one member of his team survived."

"Dad's not coming home?" Danica asked.

"No Danny, he's not. I wish he were, but he's not. I'm so sorry." Kaida cried even more. There wasn't a dry eye in that house.

"Who were the other two that died?" Stacey asked.

"Hita Fango, and Cheana Kimos. They're in the medical unit right now."Kaida had stopped crying by now."If you need anything, please let me or my family know. I have to go. I'm afraid I won't be able to go to his funeral. I have to go to the Hidden Leaf Village, and then the Hidden Sand Village. I'll see you when I get back." Kaida walked out of the house and went home. She stopped by her father's office.

"Father, would you put a few of your gaurds by my windows and door? I don't want to die in my sleep due to a kunai in my back." She said.

"Of course. Are you going to sleep now?" He asked, looking up from the paper in his hand.

"Yes. I'm leaving in the morning. I may be going by myself, if my genin want to go to their classmates funeral. Good night dad. I love you." Kaida walked around the desk and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Good night dear. I'll see you when you get back. I love you too." Kaida left the room and went to her bedroom.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Kaida? Your father asked us to watch your room." One of them said. "There are five ouside and two by your door. Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Please wake me at sunrise. Good night." Kaida replied.

"Good night, milady." There was no sound after that.

Kaida laid on her bed and fell asleep thinking about Nishi and Gaara. I thought Nishi loved me? I wonder what Gaara's doing right now? She thought before falling asleep.


	8. Naruto Meets The Team

Kaida stood at the front gate for an hour, waiting for her team. "I guess they decided to stay and attend their friends funeral." She said to herself. With a heavy sigh, Kaida turned and started out the front gate.

She got about five steps when she heard this. "Hey Sensei, wait up." Kaida turned around to see all three of her charges running up the road toward her. "Sorry we're late Sensei." Shinichi started.

"I thought you three were going to and attend your friend's funerals?" Kaida intterupted.

"Let me finish." Shinichi said. "I said, sorry we're late, but our parent tried to make us stay. They said we should stay for the funerals, but we all know that is not what they would wanted. We were walking about it one time, and we all said that if something like this happened, and the others had missions to go on, then they should go on, and could always mourn when we returned." He said.

"I think our parents didn't want us to go, because they are afraid something bad will happen to us." Dain added.

"I don't think they wanted us to leave home yet. I don't think they wanted to be gone for that long." Mika said.

"They have to let you go sometime, you are ninja after all. It will take all day to get to Konoha while walking, so we better get started." Kaida said. They set out toward Konoha, walking all day, only stopping once to rest and eat.

"That's Konoha?" Dain exclaimed wehn the front gate came into view.

"Yes. I hope Gaara hasn't left yet. They said they would be in the village for a few more days." She said all, but the first word, to herself.

As they approached the front gate, the guard that had helped her father saw them. "Back already? It's only been two days." He stood up, knowing she would want to see the Hokage. "I'm sure the Kazeage would love to know you're back." Kaida's face turned bright red. No matter how long a ninja trained, it was impossible to hide a blush. No one seemed to notice this one though.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"He's been asking a lot of questions about you." He shrugged.

"Well I guess he'll find out when Naruto does." Before she had left, Naruto had told her the same thing she had told him, 'Call me by my name, no need to be formal about it.'

The guard seemed aware of this, not saying anything about the informality. "Right this way Kaida." Apparently Naruto had told everyone she hated being called princess.

"Lead the way." She said. "I forgot to ask you your name." Kaida added as she followed him.

"It's Mio." He replied.

"Thank you for your help Mio." Kaida said.

"And who are these three?" Mio asked.

This is my new team. Mika, Shinichi, and Dain." Kaida replied, pointing each one out.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mio said.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Mika replied, happily.

"Agreed." Dain said, just as happily as Mika.

"Yeah, what they said." Shinichi said in an emotionless tone.

"Shinichi, be nice." Mika said, slapping her brother in the back of the head. Shinichi barely flinched from the contact. It was aparent that she did it a lot.

"That's okay. Cheery ones are dangerous, but so are the emotionless ones, I would know." Mio said.

"Kaida?" Kaida looked up to see Nina standing in the doorway to the medical unit. "You didn't stay gone long. I'll take it from here. Father is in his office. Please come with me." Nina smiled at Kaida, and started walking down the hall toward her father's office.

Nina knocked on the door. "Come in." Naruto's voice could be easily heard through the thick door.

"Hey dad, guess who's back." Nina said, opening the door, showing Kaida standing there.

"That was quick. Come on in." Naruto said, montioning for them to come in.

=]"Yes it was. I hope you don't mind, I brought my new team with me.  
Kaida said, pointing toward the three young ninjs behind her.

"I don't mind. It's nice to meet you three." Naruto replied, shaking att three's hands.

"Thind id Shinichi, Mika, and Dain." Kaida said by way of an introduction. "This is the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and his daughter Nina." She said to the three genin.

"I can only speak for myself, but it is an honor to meet both of you." Mika said in her ever so sweet voice. Naruto seemed almost afraid to shake her hand. He knew the sweet ones were really scary, take Sakura for example.

"Agreed." Dain said.

"I agree with my sister." Shinichi also said, doing his best to not make his sister mad at him, or offend the Hokage. THe slaps to the back of the head his sister gave him when he wasn't nice to people didn't bother him, but she still didn't want her to do it.

"So you two are siblings?" Temari broke in. No one seemed aware of them being in the room, which was strange since they all stook out.

"Yes ma'am." Mika said.

"By the way, this is Gaara the Kazekage, and his older siblings, Temari, and Kankuro, his most trusted guards." Naruto then turned to Kaida and asked. "So how did your problem turn our?"

We found them. They were attacked by some bandits that live outside the walls of the village. The leadred and two ofthe genin didn't survive, and the one that did survive only did so because her cousin, one of the ones that died, protected her using her own body." Kaida replied. "These three got a good idea of how the medical unti works, and how dangerous being a ninja really is."

"I'm sorry for you village's loses." Naruto said.

"It looks like both me and Mika lost our betrothals im just two days. Mine tried to kill me,a nd her's died." Kaida said.

"You had a betrothal?" Temari asked Mika. "You're so young." She pointed out.

"We weren't going to get married until we were older." Mika replied.

"You said you betrothal tried to kill you?" Kankuro asked.

"The morning Naruto and I signed the alliance he was the one who tried to kill me. I really didn't like him all that much anyway. I mean I loved him, but only because we've been togather since birth. A princess in my family has her future husband picked out for her the day she is born, and they are raised together." Kaida was pissed, but acted like it didn't bother her.

"Wow. I would rather die than have my husband picked out for me." Temari said.

"It's reallt not that bad." Kaida said. "If the two grow up together, and still don't love each other, then the princess may choose her own husband, and that's how it's been for centuries. My mother and father love each other more than anythingin the world, besides me, that's their words, not mine by the way, and their marriage was an arranged." Kaida shrugged, and put her hands up in defense encase someone thought she was just being full of herself.

"Well, if that's the case." Temari said, shrugging it off.

"My dad made it clear that I won't be marrying him anyway. That means I get to pick my own husband, and that makes me so happy." Kaida smiled,b utin the sweet and dangerous sort of way.

Gaara looked down._ There's no way she would even think of liking me._ He though to himself.

"Is something wrond Lord Kazekage?" Kaida asked.

Gaara's head shot up. "No, nothing at all." Was all he said.

_He's lying. I know he is. I also know he won't say anything while he's here._ Kaida thought to herself. "Okay, just wondering." She said.

"I'll show you to your rooms now." Nina said.

"I think that's a good ideal. You three shouls settle in for a few days and get some rest. You can see the rest of the village while you're here, since it will be a few days before you will be leaving for the Sand Village." Naruto said.

"Alright. Lead the way Nina." Kaida said.


	9. Gaara's Love, Kaida's Love

"This is where you two will be staying."Nina said to the boys, pointing to one on the two rooms."And you'll be staying in that one."She showed the girls the other room."I hope you don't mind sharing rooms."She said.

"Of course our village all ninja must live one month together outside of the me, we don't mind."Mika said.

"Really?We don't do things like do have wilderness training, but it's not like that."Nina said.

"We do a lot to make sure me can fight and survive, even if it doesn't help sometimes."Kaida said."Thanks for your help Nina."

"You are most you need anything, don't be afraid to ask anyone you some rest you like, I could show you around the village tomorrow."Nina said.

"That would be you again Nina."Kaida said.

Nina walked down the hall, away from the four people.

heard the girl, lets get some night boys."Kaida said.

"Good night night Mika."Dain said.

"Good night night bro."Mika replied.

"Good night night Sensei."Shinichi said.

The boys went into their room and closed the and Mika went into their room as well.

"Nina is nice."Mika said.

"Yes she is."Kaida replied, as she put her stuff on ine of the two beds in the room.

"So, she's the Hokage's daughter?"Mika asked, doing the same thing Kaida did.

"Yes."Kaida opened her bag and pulled out o pair of simple black pants, and a simple black tank top."I think it's time we got some rest."Kaida took off her dirty clothes and put on the pants and tank top.

"Okay Sensei."Mika opened her own bag, pulled out a pair of dark green pants and a black tank top, and pulled them on.

Mika crawled into the bed away from the window and fell asleep shook her head._Ninja or not, she's still a kid._She thought.

Kaida layed on the bed, on top of the covers, and started knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile.

After two hours of just lying there, Kaida stood up and walked to the now everything was dark and almost everyone was then climbed out the window and climbed to the layed down and looked up at the stars.

Kaida started to dose when a small, almost unnoticeable, sound caught her sat up and looked she didn't see anything, she pulled her knees to her chest, closed her eyes, and listened.

To her left was the sound of a ninja walking along the knew it was a ninja, because no civilian could walk that dicided to use a move she had learned from her still and act like you don't notice.

"I thought you'd be asleep after walking all the way here."The ninja said.

Kaida knew the looked up to see Gaara standing neer her."I couldn't about the Kazekage need rest."Kaida didn't get up, or move her didn't want Gaara to see what she was wearing.

Kaida looked at Gaara and saw her was wearing the same thing he was wearing when she had saw him last, minus the white Kazakage robe, and hair looked blood red in the light of the full moon, and his eyes almost white.

"I couldn't sleep either."He replied.

"Oh."Kaida said."I'd think your brother and sister would keep a close eye on you."Kaida said, thinking about the blonde girl with the fan on her back and the boy in the 'cat suit' and purple face paint, with the three giant scrolls on his back.

"My sister is with Shikamaru, her husband, he lives here in the village, and my brother is asleep.I can take care of myself."Gaara looked Kaida had long black hair that had white, silver, grey, brown, and red steaks through eyes were a bright yellow, that could put a cat's eyes to skin was just as pale as his.

"I know you you needed someone to protect you, they wouldn't have made you Kazekage, right?"Kaida said.

"You are right."Gaara looked up at the sky._She is so beautiful._He thought."We'll be leaving the day after should enjoy the village until then."He said, not looking at her.

"We you."Kaida said, thinking about getting up and going to bed, but still not moving."Do you like it here?"She asked.

"Yes.I've been here quite a few times over the for the chunin exams."Gaara said, then he seemed to think of something."Do they have a chunin exam in your village?"He asked Kaida.

Kaida looked at him as if the question suprised her."No, not a team leader choses a genin to be a chunin, the leader of the village, consisting of me, my mom, my dad, my grandmother, and my former betrothel, who will be removed, will give the genin a test to see if he, or she's ready."Kaida said, looking back at the sky.

"What kind of test?"Gaara asked.

"It may sound bad, but we put them in a room together and attack they last for longer than two hours, then we consider letting do you do it?"Kaida asked.

"Almost the same give them three test, then chose who gets to be a chunin."Gaara said.

"I loved talking to you Lord Kazekage, but I must be getting some night sir."Kaida got up.

"Good night Kaida."Gaara before Kaida could slip into the window Gaara said something else."Oh, and you may call me Gaara."He said.

"alright, Gaara."Kaida sliped in the window, crawled in the bed and fell asleep.

Ten minutes later, Gaara climbed in the window and watched Kaida sleep._She is so beautiful.I wish she would look at me with love in her eyes._He didn't use to love he met Naruto and learned to his village, then his siblings, now this girl."I love you, even if you don't love me."He whispered.

"I love you Gaara."Kaida whispered, in her sleep.

Gaara's eyes left the room and went to on the bed, his mind went wild._Does she mean what she said, or was it just a dream?_ He thought to himself, as he fell asleep.


	10. Training, Ramen, and Konoha

Kaida woke up just as the sun was coming looked over at the bed beside her' was still shook her got out of the bed and changed her walked over to Mika's bed, and gave her a not so gentle nug, that rolled her over on her stomach."Wake up need to train.I'm going to wake up the boy, and you better be up and dressed when I get back."Kaida walked out of the room and went to the boy's knocking, she went inside, and found both boys still asleep.

Kaida went and stood in between their pulled some chakra into her hands and brought them together, making a sound that made both boys nearly jump out of their skins.

"What the ?What are you doing?"Shinichi asked.

"Waking you on, get have a little training to get done before we can enjoy Konoha."She walked to the door, but stopped when she opened it."You better be up and dressed when I get back."Kaida walked out the door, and returned to her own room.

"You dressed?"Kaida asked Mika when she closed the door.

"Yes Sensei."She was standing beside her bed.

"Good.I'll be back in a few your team mates in the hall."Kaida walked out of the room and headed toward Naruto's knocked on the door."Come in."Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Good moring Naruto."Kaida said."Is there anywhere me and my team can get some training in?"She asked.

"Sure.I'll have some one show you.I'll send the person to your rooms."Naruto said.

"Thank you you later."Before Kaida could leave the room Naruto stopped her by saying.

"This evening, would you and your team like to meet me and my family for ramen?"He asked.

"Sure."Kaida said.

" meet us at Ichiraku's Ramen 's not hard to you can't find it, then you later Kaida."Naruto said, going back to his paper work.

Kaida walked back to the rooms, to find all three of her team mates standing outside of the rooms." a few minutes, we'll have someone to show us were we can train."Kaida said.

"Looking forward to it."Dain said.

"Me too."Mika said.

"I guess."Shinichi said.

"You sound like me when I was your age."Came a voice from behind them.

"Who are you?"Shinichi asked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke replied.

"Oh the sharingan user."Kaida said.

"You must be Princess Kaida."Sasuke said.

"You can call me Kaida."Kaida replied.

"Nice to meet you."Sasuke said.

"It's nice to meet you is my team, Mika, Shinichi, and Dain."She said, pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you too."Sasuke said to them all."I have to go and help some people with a me."Sasuke walked through the hall and left the four of them standing there.

"I wonder when the person who is suposed to take us to the training ground will get here."Mika said.

"Right now."Everyone turned and saw Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, standing there."We are here to show you to the training were going that way anyway."Temari said.

" the way."Kaida said.

They walked to the training grounds in noticed that Gaara wouldn't look at her, and she didn't know hey got to the training grounds they went in two different stayed on the same grounds, but gave each other room to work, without getting in the others way.

"'s , you and Dain have a go at , you and me are going to have a go at it."All three was the stuff that made Shinichi liked to have physical contact was his best subject at the academy.

"Is it full contact fighting, Sensei?"He asked.

" whatever tool you have on he tools around your best to take your sparing partner don't kill them."Mika and Dain laughed a little, while Shinichi just smiled."'s go."Kaida ran toward Shinichi at full speed, but her saw her coming and took a kunai out of his pack and through it at dodged it easly.

The fighting went on for a few hours._Shinichi is a very good fighter._kaida the end, Kaida won the fight, but only because she used the shadow clone had learned it from being with uses the jutsu didn't use it around her, but since he used it so much, his chakra had in imprinted on him.

"Good fight Shinichi."She said.

"What was that jutsu?"Shinichi asked,

"The shadow clone jutsu.I learned it from spending time with Naruto."Kaida said.

"Oh."He said.

"You're a good fighter."Kankuro said, coming up beside Shinichi.

"Thank is my best jutsu."Shinichi said.

"It's his whole families best he and Mika learned the art of taijutsu when they were are the best fighters in the 't that right?"Shinichi and Mika both nodded."I think it's time to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen on you three."Kaid said."Do you know were the shop is?"She asked the sand ninja.

"'ll show this way."Gaara said.

They all went to Ichiraku's Ramen arived just as Naruto, Nina, and Hinata arived."Good evening evening Hinata."Kaida said to the two women.

"Good evening Kaida."Hinata said.

"Dido."Nina said.

"Nice to see you again today Naruto."Kaida said to Naruto.

"Nice to see you again too."Naruto said."Time for ramen."Naruto rubbed his hands together.

Everyone laughed at Naruto's did love ramen.

They sat in silence for a while, until Gaara spoke up."We'll be leaving for the sand village early will take three days to get should get some rest before we leave."Gaara gave Kaida a knowing look.

"As should you Gaara."Kaida gave him the same knowing look.

"What are you two talking about?"Temari asked.

"Nothing."Gaara said.

Kaida chuckled."It's nothing."She said.

"I think it's is it?"Naruto asked.

Kaida looked at Gaara, he shrugged."I couldn't sleep last night, so I went onto the roof, and saw Gaara there."Kaida shrugged.

"I thought you were were when I went to sleep."Kankuro said, a little shocked.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."Gaara shrugged, finishing his ramen.

"Oh."Kankuro replied, also finishing his ramen.

Everyone finished their got up."Shall we look around the village?"She asked her team.

"I'd love to look around."Mika , and Dain agreed.

"We'll see you later."Kaida, Mika, Shinichi, and Dain left the ramen shop after leaving some money for their meals.

"Konoha is lovely."Mika said after about two hours for looking around.

"Yes it is."Kaida agreed.

"Hey Kaida."Kaida turned around and saw Naruto running up to her and her team.

"Hey Naruto."Kaida replied.

"Oh this is was my team leader."Naruto stepped aside to show a grey haired man, with a mask on his face, and a ninja headband iver his left eye."And this in Iruka."Naruto then pointed to the black haired man, with a scar across his nose, standing next to Kakashi."He was my academy teacher."Naruto added.

"It's nice to meet you is my , Shinichi, and Dain."Kaida said to the two men.

"Kakashi and Iruka have been together for a few years."Naruto said.

"You didn't have to tell her that."Kakashi said.

" if she doesn't agree with it?"Iruka asked.

"Don't worry.I'm okay with best friend is gay, and with someone."Kaida smiled."I really don't mind."

"We don't mind either."Mika said, speaking for her and her brother."Our brother is her best friend's someone."Mika pointed toward Kaida.

"I don't mind either"Dain said.

"See, everything is okay."Naruto said to the two men."You shouldn't be aftaid to tell people you are in love."

"I agree with Naruto."Kaida said."The people in my village live an open life."

"Really?"Kakashi asked.

" great grandfather made sure the people in the village could live an open life, without feeling the need to fear their neighbor."Kaida said."Everyone in the village learns this in school."

"That's cool."Naruto said.

"Very cool."Mika agreed.

"It is getting should get some rest before we leave tomarrow."Kaida said.

"That would be a good idea."Naruto agreed.

"It was nice meeting you two.I hope you live a long life together."Kaida said to Kakashi and Iruka."Good night."

"Good night."Naruto said.

"Good night."Kakashi and Iruks said at the same time.

Kaida, Mika, Shinichi, and Dain walked to their rooms in silence."Good night Sensei."Dain said.

"Good night guys."Kaida said before walking into the room.

"Good night night Dain."Mika said.

"Good night Sis."Shinichi said, walking into his room.

"Good night Mika."Dain said, following Shinichi into the room.

Mika walkied into the room and found Kaida already cheanged her clothes and crawled into laid there for a few minutes before driftng off to sleep too.


	11. To Sunagakure We Go

Kaida woke up to Temari standing over her, stared back up at her."Time to get up."Temari said.

Kaida smiled, and got up without saying walked over to Mika, pulled the cover off her, and poked her in the opened her eyes, gave her an evil look, and got up, knowing very well, that if she closed her eyes again, her Sensei would just poke her again."I'm up."She mumbled.

Both girls put on fresh put on her cloak, hood gathered their things, and followed Temari to Naruto's office.

"What about the boys?"She asked Temari.

"Kankuro is waking them up."Temari replied.

"Oh."Kadia said.

Kankuro stood in between the two sleeping took two puppets out put one on each boy, conected chakra strings to them, moved them up to the boy's faces, and proceeded to bite the boy's noses.

Just before the puppet's mouths closed on their noses, both boy's woke up, and thru the puppets off on themselves.

They looked at Kankuro, got out of bed, got dressed, packed their things, and followed the puppet man to Naruto's office.

"Good morning Naruto, Gaara."Kaida nodded to each man.

"Good morning are you this fine morning?"Naruto said.

"?"Kaida replied.

"Good."Naruto said.

Good morning Kaida."Gaara said.

"Good morning Sensei."Dain said, walking up behind them.  
"Good morning guys."She said.

Shinichi nodded to Kaida, then to his nodded didn't need to talk, they knew what each had to say without 's a twin thing I guess.

"Should we set out now?"Dain asked.

"I think we should eat first."Gaara said.

Everyone ate at a restraunt right outside of the medical ate in peace, no one said a word.

After they finished eating, Nina showed up with Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"We came to goodbye."Nina said.

" weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?"Sakura asked.

"No I wasn't.I might have, if I didn't see you before we left."Kaida replied.

"I thought so."Sakura replied."This is my husband, Sasuke."She said.

"We have met, sort of."Kaida said, taking Sasuke's hand in hers.

"You have?"Sakura asked.

"We met yesterday, in the hall outside our was going to torture , _help_ torture someone."Kaida said, smiling.

"You said that?"Sakura asked, slapping Sasuke across the arm.

"So."Sasuke said._Man of few words._Kaida thought.

"It's alright Sakura.I've tortured a few people in my just helping."Kaida said, still wasn't a sadist, but she liked to torture people.

"I think we should start out now."Kankuro said.

"We have to pick up Shikamaru first."Temari said.

"He's comeing with us?"Kankuro asked.

"Of course."Tamari said.

"Then we should go get him."Kaida said.

"You are on, let's go."Gaara said.

Kaida waved to her friends, and followed the sand ninja toward the house Temari shares with her husband.

" 's time to better not be asleep need to go."Temari walked into the house, leaving the other stanting outside.

Five minutes later, Temari came out of the house, pulling a bored looking man."This is my husband, Shikamaru."Temari said to Kaida and her team.

"Nice to meet you."Kaida , Mika, and Dain nodded in agreement.

"This is troublesome."He mumbled."It's nice to meet you too."He said a little louder.

"You're troublesome."Temari said, slapping Shikamaru upside the head.

Shikamaru said nothing.

They set out in waved to the guards as they walked out the guards waved back."Goodbye guys."They said.

"Bye."Everyone said.

"How long will it take to get to the sand village again?"Mika asked.

"Three days."Temari replied.

Mika's slight nod was the only sign she had heard.

They walked for about seven hours without a one said a out of the ordinary breaked for half an , Shinichi, and Dain needed the break, but didn't complain when Gaara said they needed to start out was very proud of knew a lot about had read their files when she found out they were her new team, and that was a few weeks ago.

Mika and Shinichi were from a powerful specialized in taijutsu, and have been learning it from brother was one of the best ninja in the village, and was in love with her best were good at genjutsu and ninjutsu as was a medical worked with the ANBU even before he finished at the both have learned B-rank, or jonin level had a felling Mika knew about her medical problem, and knew how to take care of it.

Dain also came from a powerful family specialized in was good at coming up with an antidote for many family was the one that came up with the same poison that nearly killed had learned at a young age how to counteract many had learned how to create the antidote for the slow acting could make an antidote out of almost knew how to use genjutsu, ninjutsu, anf wasn't as good at taijutsu as Mika or Shinichi, but he was still knew a little about could tend a wound if he needed were very good ninja.

They walked for seven more hours, then took another break lasted for half an hour, then they set out once repeated the process for about sixtythree all sat down to was happy to have the lasted for half an hour, just like the other times.

" to get going should be there in about nine if we're lucky."Temari said.

Everyone started walking toward the sand village about two hours, Kaida started to feel was also starting to sweat, but she didn't want to alarm the others, so she put her hood tsuki ookami had activated, so she would use it as an excuse for the hood if any of her comrades asked why she had it was going to make it to she got there she would rest and then she would feel made sure to keep up with the others even though she felt so week.

Temari looked back at Kaida."Why do you have your hood up?"She looked at Kaida.

"My tsuki ookami likes to active itself sometimes, and the sun hurts my eyes when it does."Kaida replied, hiding how bad she felt.

"Your what?"Kankuro asked.

"My tsuki ookami."Kaida replied."My boodline limit jutsu."She added when no, but her team, seem to know what she was talking about.

"Oh."Kankuro said.

They started out again, since they had stopped walking as they minutes later Kaida stopped walking, unable to go said nothing to alert the others of her was unable to tried to catch her breath, since now she seemed to be panting.

She looked up and could no longer see her tried to call out to them, but no words came out of her stood there for about five seconds, then everything went black, amd she fell backwards to the ground.


	12. Kaida's Sick, Sunagakure

"Do you think we should stop and eat something?"Mika asked.

"I think we should."Gaara said."What do you think Kaida?"He asked, stopping and turning to look behind him."Kaida?"He didn't see her behind them.

"Sensei?"Mika looked around for her team leader."Where is she?"Mika asked herself.

"Let's go look for her."Temari said.

Everyone started to backtrack. They walked all the way back to the forest. Gaara stopped when he saw something on the ground a few feet in front of him. He walked over to it and stopped.

Shikamaru spotted Gaara standing over something."What is it Lord Kazekage?"He asked.

Gaara knelt down beside the object on the ground. Everyone rushed over to his side and found the object he knelt beside was Kaida. Mika went into medical ninja mode and also knelt down beside her to check her vitals. She presssed her hand to her forehead after checking her pulse. "She has a fever. We need to get her inside."She said. "Is there anyplace near by?"She asked.

"I don't think so."Temari said. Gaara picked up Kaida and started to run in the direction of Sunagakure. Everyone exchanged looks and ran after him.

It took less than half the time it would usually take to get there, because Gaara didn't even think to stop, not that anyone wanted to. The gaurd at the gate was suprised to see them so soon. "We didn't expect you for a few more hours." The guard said. He then saw that the Kazekage was carrying something. Upon further expection the guard noticed it was a someone, not something. "Lord Kazekage?" He started to question, but Gaara just ran past him. The guard watched as everyone else ran by him too. Gaara ran straight to the medical unit. Gaara layed Kaida on one of the beds, and Mika went to work trying to bring down here fever. Gaara turned to the medical ninja that came in the room after them. "You will do as Mika says." Was all he said before stepping back to allow the medical ninja to do their jobs.

After fifteen minutes Mika stepped back. Mika turned to the rest of the group. "Where do we sleep?" She asked. "We should put our things in our rooms." Everyone looked shocked, even the medical ninja that were to help her.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Gaara asked.

"For now. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do until she wakes up, except keep an eye on her. You two should get some rest." Mika said to her team mates.

With nothing left to say Temari showed them to their rooms. "You two can sleep here, and you and Kaida will sleep here." She said, pointing to two rooms. She left to find her husband, since he had wondered off right before she left to show them their rooms, and get some rest.

Mika walked into the room she and Kaida would share and put her things away, dicideing to change clothes and go back to Kaida to help the other medical ninja with her since they didn't know what to do if something were to happen. So she changed clothes and left the room.

Shinichi and Dain had walked into their shared room right after Mika had walked into her room. They put their things on the floor at the foot of the bed they would sleep in. Shinichi changed into some clean pants and layed on the bed. He turned to look at Dain just as the other man was removing his own shirt. He stared at the other man as he undressed. Dain pulled on a pair of clean pants and turned as he felt some one looking at him. Shinichi closed his eyes to look as if he were already asleep, and turned his head to hide the blush he knew was on his face. Dain blushed as well, knowing Shinichi was staring at him. He climbed in the bed and fell asleep. Shinichi turned and looked at the other boy, and fell asleep staring at him.

Mika walked into the room where Kaida was still asleep. "You should get some sleep too Mika." Said one of the attending medical ninja.

"I can't leave her." Mika replied.

"Then at least sleep on the spare bed in this room." The medical ninja said, pointing to the bed beside the one Kaida was in.

Mika nodded and climbed in the bed and fell asleep.

Kaida lay there unable to open her eyes. 'Am I in the sand village? I have to be. Where else can they get a bed. How did I get here. Why can't I open my eyes?' Kaida thought to herself. She tried her best to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open, so she gave up and let the darkness swallow her.


	13. Gaara's Confession

Mika woke to find herself still beside her Sensei. She got out of the medical bed she was in, and walked over to her and felt her head. "No fever. That's good. "She said.

"Is it?" Kaida asked, just waking up at the feeling of Mika cool hand on her head.

"You're awake. How do you feel Sensei?" Mika asked.

Kaida sat up and looked around. "I feel alot better now." She said. "Are we in Sunagakure?" She asked.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell us you didn't feel well?" Mika asked.

"How did I get here?" Kaida asked back, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Gaara carried you. Answer the question Sensei." Mika said.

Kaida thought about not answering, but knew Mika would continue to ask. "Because I thought I could last 'til we got here. It's happened before. I can live with feeling sick. I didn't think it was as bad as it was." She said.

"What do you mean 'happened before'? Are you saying you're not completely well?" Mika asked. No one told her her Sensei was still ill. "Why didn't you tell someone?" She asked.

"I didn't want my father to freak out. If he knew I still get sick, he'd never let me leave my room." Kaida said. "I can take care of myself. I've never passed out before though. I guess it was where Nishi almost killed me, and my immune system is weak. I don't get sick often." Kaida said, then she thought of something. "You are not to tell anyone about this." She said to Mika.

"I won't tell anyone Sensei. If I told someone we wouldn't have you to lead us anymore. And if I told someone you'd be locked in your room for the rest of your life with nothing but a medical ninja you don't like to keep you company, and you'd end you going on a killing spree from boredom. I may not have known you long, but I still know you. You can not stay sane while being locked in a room with a medical ninja because you get sick like everyone else in the world." Mika said.

All of this was true. Kaida would end up going on a killing spree if she were locked in a room with a medical ninja for the rest of her life. And knowing her dad, he would put her with a medical ninja she didn't like. "Thank you." Kaida said.

"You're welcome. I should let the boys know you're awake. "Mika walked to the door and stopped one of the people walking by. "Will you please tell Shinichi, Dain, Temari, Kankuro, and the Kazekage that the Princess is awake?" She asked her.

"Yes ma'am." The woman walked off to tell the people what the young ninja said.

"You said Gaara carried me here. He carried me the whole way?" Kaida asked.

"Yes. It only took have the time it would usually take. He wouldn't stop for anything or anyone, not that anyone wanted to stop." Mika said the last part more to herself.

Kaida made her hair fall over the side of her face to hide the blush. Who knew something as simple as helping her get to the village after passing out could cause Kaida, the Wind Dragon, as she was known in her village, to blush.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Mika asked, having seen the blush, thinking it was something else.

"Yes, I am fine." Kaida replied, suddenly feeling drained. "Just a little tired I suppose." She added.

"You do look tired." Mika put her hand on Kaida head to check for fever." Still no fever. That's good." Mika mumbled to herself.

"That is good." Mika and Kaida turned their heads to find Shikamaru standing in the doorway with Temari next to him.

"Hi." Kaida said.

"Hi back." Shikamaru just nodded, back to being slightly lazy. "Feeling well?" Temari asked.

"I suppose. I've felt better, but I've also felt worse." Kaida replied.

Temari and Shikamaru walked into the room and stood next to the bed. Mika started to check Kaida's viltals. Gaara and Kankuro got to the roomk just as Shinichi and Dain did.

"How are you doing Sensei?" Dain asked.

"Very good. Thank you." Kaida replied.

Gaara said nothing, but was glad Kaida was feeling well. He was so sorried about her. He had to tell her haw much he loved her. But he didn't know how, or even when he could tell her, but he had to tell her.

"Can I please moved into the room with you now Mika?" Kaida asked her student.

Mika lughed and shook her head. "Yes you can. I've already put your things in the room. I'll help you get there." Mika helped Kaida to her feet, but lost her balance. Gaara grabed them both and stopped them from falling to the ground. He picked Kaida up bridal. Kaida blushed. Mika put her hand on her head to check for fever again. Everyone must have thought it was normal since she was sick.

Gaara carried her to the room and set her on the bed. "You should rest now Sensei." Mika said.

"But I've been resting." Kaida fake whined. "If you say so doc. You sound like a full flegded medical ninja, instead of a trainee." Kaida added.

"You're not a medical ninja?" One of the medical ninja asked.

"Not really. I'm still a trainee, but I've been learning from my mother since I could walk." Mika said. "I have to train with Sensei befvore I can be called a full medical ninja. When she says I'm readdy for thhe title, then I'm made a medical ninja." Mika added.

"Well I think you're ready. I give you the title of medical ninja." Kaida said to Mika. Mika was shocked.

"Are you serious?" Mika asked.

"Would I joke about something like that?" Kaida asked, laughing and shaking her head.

Mika couldn't help but jump for joy. "Wait 'til mom finds out." She cryed.

"She'll be happy." Shinichi said. He then turned to Temari and asked, "Is there a place we could train?"

Kaida started to laugh again. Temari chuckled. "Sure, follow me." She said, then turned to walk out the door.

"You coming sis?" Shinichi asked his sister.

Mika looked at Kaida. She didn't want to leave her alone. "Go on. I'll be fine by myself. I'll just sleep for awhile." Kaida said.

"What if your fever goes up?" Mika asked. You can never stop being a medical ninja.

"I'll be fine. Like I said before, this has happened before." Kaida said.

"You also said it has never been ths bad before." Mika arued. She did want to go.

"I can tell I'll be okay." Kaida argued back.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll have someone check on her every five minutes." Gaara said.

"Okay." Mika left the room after her brother, and Dain. Shikamaru and Kankuro had left to train before they had brought Kaida to her room. Now the only ones left in the room were Kaida and Gaara. Kaida layed her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes, thinking Gaara was going to leave and take care of the village business.

"Kaida." Kaida opened her eyes when Gaara said her name.

"Yes Gaara?" She asked.

"Can I tell you something?" Gaara seemed strange. He seemed afraid to tell her.

"Of course." Kaida said.

"I...I," Gaara seemed at loss for words. Kaida sat up.

"What is it Gaara?" She asked.

Gaara was thinking about not telling her. "I love you." He burst out.

Kaida looked at him in shock.


	14. Kaida's True Confession

Gaara froze. He realized he had just told her the truth.

Kaida was shocked. _He loves me?_ She asked herself. She looked at Gaara. He didn't want to make eye contact. He was afraid he had frightened her with his sudden announcement. "You love me?" She asked.

Gaara noticed she didn't sound like she pitied him. She sounded like she was kind of happy to hear it. He ignored this, choching it up to his hopes. "Yes I do." He said.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Kaida said. Gaara's head shot up in suprise.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes. I love you too. I just didn't know how to tell you." Kaida mumbled the last part.

"You love me? I never thought anyone like you would love someone like me." He said. "I used to be a jinjuriki. Naruto was the frst to like me, then my own siblings started to like me, then the village. But no one has ever really loved me." Kaida lifted Gaara's face and saw the sad expression.

"Don't be sad Gaara. You are loved by many, that is more than you could have said in the beginning, right?" Kaida said, wiping the tear that started to fall. Gaara was happy, but also sad, and he didn't know why.

"You're right." He mumbled.

"I love you. I don't know why, but I do. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. My heart skipped a beat the first time I saw you. You have made the Wind Dragon, the strongest of all the royal family members, blush. No man has ever done that, not even my betrothed Nishi. I never loved him like I seem to love you." Kaida didn't know why she was pouring her heart out, but she knew it felt right to be able to talk to him like that. "I blush just thinking about you. I blushed when Mika told me you were the one to carry me here. She thought it was fever. When I passed out, I dreamt of you." Kaida paused when she said ths, and proved her point by blushing.

Gaara put his hand on Kaida's warm, flushed cheek. He started to slowly lean in. Kaida seemed to enjoy the feeling of Gaara's hand on her face. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. Gaara took this opportunity to lean in further, and place his lips to hers. Kaida's eyes shot open when she felt the unfamiliar presence on her lips. She had never kissed anyone before, not even Nishi, the man she was supposed to marry.

Just as Gaara was about to pull away, Kaida leaned into the kiss, and closed her eyes again. Kaida wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck as her wrapped his arms around her waist. Gaara ran his tongue along the bottom of Kaida's lip. Kaida moaned into the kiss, as she opened her mouth to allow the man before her to explore.

Gaara memorized every inch of Kaida's mouth before pulling away for breath. Kaida was panting, as was Gaara. Kaida smiled and leaned against Gaara's chest. Gaara picked Kaida up, much to her surprise, and climbed in the bed. He lay Kaida in his lap, and around him arms around her protectively. Gaara nuzzled Kaida's hair, and in return Kaida nuzzled Gaara's chest. Gaara was only going to hold her like this until she fell asleep, so he started to run his fingers throught her hair. He loved the way her hair had the many colors in it. "How did your hair come to be like this?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"My blood runs with the blood of the wolf. Wolves arange in many colos, so the women in my family have the hair color of one of the wolves. I, for some reason, have the hair color of alot of different wolves." Kaida replied.

Gaara remembered something about the first time they had really met. The night he watched her sleep. "I have another question." He told Kaida.

"What might that be?" She asked.

"Did you know I was watching you the first time you said you loved me?" He asked.

Kaida was a little confused. "When did you watch me?" She asked.

"The night we met on the roof in the leaf village. After you went to bed I climbed into the room and watched you sleep. I said I loved you even if you didn't love me, then you said I love you Gaara. Did you know I was watching you?" Gaara explained.

"No." Kaida replied.

Nothing else was said. Kaida fell asleep, but Gaara didn't want to move yet. He decided to wait a little while longer to make sure Kaida wouldn't wake up if he moved.

After about an hour and a half, Mika, Dain, and Shinichi returned from training with Temari tagging along. They decided to check on Kaida, but was surprised by what they saw. Gaara had fallen asleep instead of leaving Kaida to sleep on her own, and Kaida had cuddled up beside Gaara with her head on his chest. Kaida seemed to be smiling in her sleep, as was Gaara.

Mika shook her head, walked into the room, grabed the blanket that had somehow ended up in the floor, and gently laid it on top of the happy couple. She pushed her teammates, and Temari out of the room, and gently closed the door. "Well, it's about time they told each other how they felt." She said.

Temari looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You mean you didn't noticed how those two act around each other? Kaida broke out in a blush when I told her Gaara was the one who caried her here. I made her think I thought it was a fever, but I know she liked him. And he liked her." Mika said.

Temari smiled. "I'm glad he found someone to love other than me and Kankuro."

Dain and Shinichi went to their room to nap, while Temari and Mika went for a walk around the village.

Kaida opened her eyes, and looked at Gaara's sleeping form. She sighed, and fell back asleep, think she had to be the luckest girl in the world.


	15. Mika Finds Out, ShinichiXDain

Gaara woke up first. He realized he had fallen asleep with Kaida. He quickly, but gently, got up from the bed. He walked to his office to do the paperwork he was going to do before he fell asleep. When he got to his office, Temari and Mika were outside, most likely waiting for him. "Can I help you two?" He asked.

"My were you asleep with Kaida?" Temari asked.

Gaara was shocked. They had saw that? How was he going to explain this to them? "I fell asleep waiting for her to fall asleep." He dicided to tell the truth.

"Why?" Temari asked once again.

"Because I did." Gaara said. He didn't know what else to say. He was slightly afraid of Temari. She had spent alot of time with Sakura over the years.

"Just say it Gaara." Mika said. "You love Sensei." She added.

"Yes, I do." He flat out said. "I love Kaida. So what." Gaara went into his office to do the paperwork he had almost forgot about again.

Temari was shocked Gaara had said he did love Kaida. She thought he would say he didn't. Guess she was wrong. "You owe me?" Temari looked at Mika. Mika had her hand sticking out. Temari huffed and handed Mika the money. They had made a bet. Temari thought Gaara wouldn't tell the truth, and Mika thought he would. Mika won the bet.

Temari huffed away, and Mika went back to her room. She went in and Kaida was awake, reading a book. "You're awake Sensei." Mika said.

"Yes. Gaara left. He tried to keep silent, but I woke up anyway. Thought I'd read for a little while. Have fun training?" She asked.

"How did you know I knew about you and Gaara?" Mika asked.

"I know things." Kaida replied. "I know things." She whispered, going back to her book.

Mika stared at her. She saw that her Sensei wasn't really reading the book. She had her mind on something else. "Are you thinking about Nishi, Sensei?" Mika asked.

Kaida looked up from the book, and stared into Mika's eyes. "No. I'm thinking about the ANBU operatives I trusted. I wonder how many of them went against me and my father?" She said, turning her head, and looking out the window.

You'll find who did it, and you'll make sure they pay for what they did." Mika said, sitting down on her bed.

"I know. Thanks." Kaida said, looking over at her student. _They will make great Chuunin. _Kaida thought to herself.

**Meanwhile, in the next room,**

Shinichi was looking, make that staring, at Dain while he slept. Shinichi had such a crush on the guy. Ever since they had met at the beginning of school, Shinichi had felt something for him. At first he thought it was just the wanting to be his friend, but then it turned into something else. What was he going to do?

All the while, Dain could feel Shinichi's eyes on him. Little did Shinichi know, Dain also had a crush on him. Dain also knew that Shinichi had a crush on him, but was so afraid to say anything, kept it to himself. The longer Shinichi stared at him, the harder it was becoming to keep quite. After a few more minutes of the staring, Dain opened his eyes. Shinichi quickly turned his head. Dain through the cover back, got out of the bed, walked over to his friends bedside, grabed his face, turned it toward him, and pressed his lips to Shinichi's.

Shinichi was so surprised. He had been waiting for this for a long time, but never thought Dain would up and kiss him. He didn't even think that Dain liked him like that. Shinichi kissed back, and whined when Dain pulled away. Dain chuckled, pushed Shinichi over, and crawled in the bed with him. Dain wrapped his arms around Shinichi, and pulled him down into a laying position. Dain drifted into sleep, and Shinichi soon followed. It felt so good to be able to lay in each others arms, even if it may not last. Would it be okay with their Sensei if they were together? I guess they have to find out, don't they?


	16. Lunch Time, MikaXKankuro

An hour after Shinichi and Dain fell asleep, Kaida, and Mika went to their door, opened it, and walked in. They both froze at the sight of the sleeping boys. Kaida was the first to recover. "How cute." She said.

Mika recovered as well. "I did not know they liked each other this way. I did not know they liked each other period." She said.

"It's so cute I almost hate to wake them, but you said they didn't eat lunch." Kaida walked over to the two boys, and shoved them off the side of the bed. Both boys hit the floor with a yelp. "Luuuuuuunch tiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmme!" Kaida yelled in a cheery voice.

Both boys looked at each other. They had hoped on being up before their Sensei. "Sensei?" Shinichi asked.

"Are you two love birds coming or not? I suggest you come and eat. Mika said you haven't eaten since this morning. That was about seven, and it's about noon now." Kaida and Mika walked out of the room to wait for the two boys.

Dain and Shinichi looked at each other. They were not going to tell their Sensei about them yet. She seemed okay with it though. Shinichi and Dain ran out the door to catch up with the rest of their team. Just as they were out of the door, Kaida poped up between them, and through her arms around them both. I'm so happy for you two. I had a feeling you two would end up together." Kaida had a huge grin on her face.

Kaida lifted her hands from around the two boy's necks, and walked up to Mika, who was leading the way. Shinichi and Dain looked at each other, and then back at the two women in front of them. Dain grabed Shinichi's hand, and Shinichi blushed. Kaida looked at Mika, and then looked at the two boys from the corner of her eye. She hoped she and Gaara could do that sometime. She felt so happy. She really loved her team. Aside from people trying to kill her, Kaida thought her life was going well.

Mika showed them to a ramen shop, and they ate some ramen. "This ramen is yummy." Mika said. Everyone agreed. "So, Sensei. You and the Kazekage are together?" Mika asked.

Shinichi and Dain were shocked by this, but didn't say a word.

"Yes we are." Kaida smiled.

"Yes we are what?" Everyone turned to see none other than Gaara standing outside the ramen shop with Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. The shop owner rushed to prepare ramen for the Kazekage and his entourage. Gaara would have argued with the owner, but knew it would be no use, he would just leave some money with Kaida's to pay for their's.

"Together." Kaida replied.

Gaara nodded, and sat down beside Kaida. "Are we 'together'?" Gaara asked.

Kaida smiled around her bowl. She slurped up the rest of her ramen, put her bowl down, and kiss Gaara. Everyone was surprised, no one more so than the shop owner. He passed it off quickly, and gave the four their ramen. Kaida asked for another bowl, and the owner took her bowl, and went to refeel it. "Does that answer youre question?" Kaida asked after the owner brought her bowl back.

"Yes." Gaara said, then started eating his ramen. Kaida smiled as she ate hers. The rest of the meal was quiet.

After the meal, everyone started back to the center of the village. Gaara was not wearing his Kazekage robes. He didn't like to wear them outside of his office. They were difficult to walk in since they were heavy. Dain grabed Shinichi's hand, Shikamaru grabed Temari's hand, and Gaara grabed Kaida's hand. Kaida was slightly shocked by this, but was glad her wish came true.

Mika smiled, and Kankuro looked at her. He looked away when Mika looked at him. He knew he couldn't be with her, he was to old for her. She wouldn't want to be with him. The age for being with someone is different in the ninja world. The age is sixteen, and opposed to eightteen in the normal world. Ninja's didn't mind age as much as civilians did. The thing was that the person had to be another ninja.

Kaida saw the look on the two ninja's faces from the corner of her eye. She would have to do something about that. She really did love playing matchmaker. She had got her best friend, and Mika and Shinichi's older brother together. Just as she had got Gan and Stacey together. She would have fun, but first she would as Gaara if he thought it was a good idea.

They walked to the center and watched a few people dance around. They were preparing for a festival being held. Kaida didn't watch the dancers, she watch Mika and Kankuro glacning at each other. She leaned over to Gaara's ear. "Gaara." She whispered. "Look at your brother, and Mika." Gaara glanced at the two and smiled a small smile.

"I think Kankuro likes her." He whispered back.

"I think Mika likes him too. I guess I have to play matchmaker with those two, if it's okay with you." She looked at Gaara.

"I think Kankuro needs someone to love. You don't mind the age difference, do you?" He asked.

"Nope. Our village has alot of the same rules for our ninja's, as every other village does for their ninja." Kaida was going to enjoy her stay in the sand village. She was so happy.

But somewhere in the sand village center, Nishi sat, and watched the group of ninja. His master was mad at him for not killing Kaida, but the three medical ninja that kept keeping her alive were not there anymore. Maybe he would finish the job this time. He was no longer going to be king, but he was not letting the redheaded emo ninja be king either. If he couldn't marry Kaida, then neither could the Kazekage. He would make his master happy, even if it killed him. He would kill Kaida, and this was a great way to do it. As more people came to the open village center, Nishi stood up and walked a little ways away, and up to the roof of one of the surroundung buildings. He made sure no one would see him, and infused his slingshot with chakra, inserted a pachinko, and aimed for Kaida's heart. It would take them a little while to find the pachinko since it would most likely pass right through her chest. Nishi let go of the sling, and the pachinko ball shot through the air. Mika heard a whooshing sound, and turned her head. She didn't see the pachinko as he shoot toward her Sensei's heart.

* * *

**I sometimes hate cliffhangers, but I think I'll put you through one right now *Gives an evil/sweet grin, and giggle. I know I'm mean.**


	17. Another Near Death

Kaida felt something zip through her chest, and out her back. She froze in her tracks, and everyone looked at her, confused as to why she stopped. Kaida cluched her chest, and looked up at the building Nishi was on top of. Nishi smiled at Kaida, and left. Kaida took her hand from her chest, looked at her hand, then back at Gaara. Gaara looked at Kaida's hand as well. He saw all the blood. "Kaida?" Kaida fell, and Gaara caught her. "Kaida?" Gaara yelled. Kaida started gasping for air. The pachinko had not hit her heart like Nishi had wanted, it had hit one of her lungs instead. Gaara picked the bleeding princess up, and ran to the medical unit. Mika followed close. Shinichi, Dain, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro also followed as fast as they could.

Gaara rushed into the main part of the medical unit, and medical ninjs rushed to help their Kazekage's girlfriend. Mika rushed up behind Gaara, ad set to work helping the other medical ninja.

Kaida looked up at the ceiling, struggling to breath. _Is this the end? Am I finally going to die? Why can't Nishi, and whoever's controlling him leave me alone?_ Kaida thought. She felt someone rip her shirt, and she hoped Gaara was not in the room. A strange thing to think about when you're about to die. Some one moved her to check for an exit wound on her back. They found one. "What hit her?" A sand medical ninja asked.

"I don't know." Kaida heard Mika say.

"Pachinko." Kaida breathed out.

Mika heard. "Pachinko? It was a pachinko." She said to the other medical ninja.

Every medical ninja in the building, that was not doing something else, got to work healing Kaida.

Kaida felt her eye drooping. She forced them open, knowing if she closed them, she may never open them again. As her eyes continued to droop, then close, and the medical ninja continued to heal her, Kaida thought of her family, and friends. She thought of her father, her mother, and her grandmother. She thought of all the ninja, and civilians she knew. She thought of the new friends she had made in the past few days. She thought about her new team, Shinichi, Dain, and Mika, who were doing there best to help her. And she thought of Gaara. The only man she ever loved, besides her father. Gaara, the love of her life. Kaida opened her eyes, and willed herself awake. She couldn't die yet. She still had to get Mika, and Kankuro together.

A few hours later, Kaida was breathing easier. They had gotton the whole in her lung healed, but the wholes in her back, and chest had to heal by themselves. Kaida had finally let herself fall asleep when she was sure she would open them again in this world. Gaara stood beside her, wishing he could help more. Kaida was the only person he had really loved other than his siblings, and his village.

Gaara sighed. The medical ninja said Kaida was alive because Gaara acted as fast as he did. If he had been in shock any longer than he was, Kaida might have died. He wished he could have stopped it from happening in the first place.

Mika walked into the room. "This was not your falt Gaara." She said, sensing the man's unease. "You should get some rest." She added, seeing the bags forming under his black lined eyes. Mika knew it wasn't eyeliner like she used.

"I know. I don't want to leave her." Gaara told the young medical konouchi.

"Okay. Wait here. I'll get you a palette." Mika left to get the palette for the worried Kazekage. She came back a few minutes later with the palette. "Here you go." Mika laid the palette on the floor.

"Thank you Mika." Gaara said, looking back at the sleep princess.

"I'll see you later." Mika turned to leave, but stopped, and turn back toward Gaara. "Use that palette. Get some rest." Mika left, and Gaara looked at the palette.

"Get some rest Gaara. I'll be okay." Came a voice from the bed.

Gaara jerked his head toward the bed. "You're awake."

"Get some rest." She repleated.

"Okay." Gaara looked at Kaida, then got on the palette. "Are you going back to sleep?" He asked her.

"Yes." Kaida replied, already half asleep again.

"Alright. I'll see you when we wake up." Gaara closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Kaida opened her eyes again. She had to stop Nishi. How would she get him, and the men trying to kill her. Kaida felt her eyes lids getting heavy. She let them close, and she fell asleep with the love of her life lying on the floor next to her.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I am about close to finishing this story. I was at my grandmother's house, and couldn't think of what to type next. Please be patient with me.**


	18. Nishi Is Found, A Big Fight

Shinichi and Dain ran throught the dessert with Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru following. Dain was in the lead, and he was tracking Nishi. "He's close. Follow me, and get ready." Dain ran north, and the others followed. Dain came to a stop. "He's here. Hurry."  
Kankuro summoned his puppet Karasu. Temari took out her fan, and Shikamaru knelt down to prepare for his shadow manipulation jutsu. Shinichi took out to kunai, while Dain took out one of his summoning scrolls. Dain summoned a huge wolf, and they started forward.

Nishi turned upon hearing the summoning. "Someone followed me?" He whispered to himself. He looked around, but saw no one. He could since chakra, but could pin point where it was. He looked around, and listened for any sound. All he heard was sand and wind.

Dain sent his wolf to tackle Nishi. the wolf hit the ANBU opperative, and sent him sprawling on the ground. Nishi quickly recovered, and threw a kunai at the wolf, who dodge it easily. Shinichi, and Temari ran from behind a rock, and attacked Nishi. Shimaru was trying to capture the moving Nishi's shadow. Kankuro had sent his puppet to help his sister, and hsi crush's brother. Nishi easily dodged all the attacks.

Nishi threw a kunai, and it hit Dain in the chest, and the young ninja fell. Shinichi wanted to go to him, but knew he had to help the others, no matter how much he loved the man. Shinichi went hand to hand with Nishi, who was also from a taijutsu family. Tamari, and Kankuro backed Shinichi up. Shinichi figured Nishi was out of Kunai. After a few more minutes of all this, Shikamaru finally got a solid hold on Nishi's shadow.

"What the fuck." Nishi exclaimed.

"Shodow manipulation complete." Shikamaru said.

Nishi's eyes widened. He had read about the shadow manipulation jutsu. How had he not seen it from the begining. The way this ninja held back while his team fought. The way he just knelt there with his hands in the correct hand sign. Nishi used all his strength to pull his last kunai from his pocket, and throw it at Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped to dodge the kunai, and lost his hold on Nishi. Nishi started to run away from the ninja, when something hit him on the head, and he went down, completely out cold.

Everyone turned to see Dain sitting up, bleeding, but not dead as they had thought. Dain had took the kunai out of his chest, and thrown it at Nishi. The kunai had been thrown badly, so it had flipped, and instead of killing Nishi with the blade, it knocked him out with the butt of the weapon instead. Dain grimaced, and clutched his chest. He then reached into his shirt, and pulled out a necklace. It was in the shape of his family crest, a snake in the form a of a circle, with a wolf howling inside the circle. The kunai had hit the crest, and went through hole where the belly of the wolf didn't meet the snake. The kunai was mostly stopped, and didn't go in as far as Nishi had ment for it to. As the kunai's blade got wider, it was stopped by the whole being smaller. It had only went in a few inches, and didn't damage anything important. The blow did knock the wind out of Dain though, and that was why he had went down.

"Dain!" Shinchi ran to his love, and checked the wound. "I'm so glad you had that on." He said after being sure Dain was okay, pointing to Dain's falimy crest. Most people in their village wore their family crest in some way. Shinchi had gotten his made into a belt buckle, that held shuriken. His and Mika's family crest, was a shuriken in a square of kunai. Mika had their family crest made into ring/bracelet thing that went from her ringfinger to her wrist, so she wouldn't loose it.

"Me too." Dain stood up with Shinichi's help. "We should get him back to the sand village for questioning. I bet Sensei would love to question him." Dain said. Dain dismissed his summoned wolf.

Kankuro had Karasu pick up the Breeze Village ninja. They started back toward the Sand Village.

* * *

Kaida had woke up just as Gaara had. "How do you feel love?" Gaara asked.

"I feel okay. My chest hurts though. Can you do something for me?" Kaida asked.

"What?"

"Will you go to my room, and get family crest? It's in my bag. It's dragon forming a circle with wings, and a girl in a kimono inside the dragon. It's on a chain." Kaida looked up at Gaara.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Gaara kissed the side of Kaida's head, and left the room. He went to Kaida, and Mika's room, and dug through Kaida's bag. In the inside pocket he found the amulate. He put i in his pocket, and started back to Kaida's room. He was stopped by a smiling Mika outside Kaida's room. "What is it Mika?" He asked.

"They found Nishi. You sister, and brother went with my brother, and Dain to find Nishi, and they found him. They brought him back here, and when Sensei is able to, they are going to let her question him. Kaida is good at getting info out of someone. I've never seen it, but I know she is." Mika said all of this rather quickly, but Gaara understood what she said.

"I'll tell Kaida." Gaara walked closer to the door, but stopped, and turned to look at Mika. "Are you coming or not?" He asked. Mika snapped out of her thoughts, and followed Gaara into Kaida's room. "They found Nishi." Gaara said, handing Kaida her family crest. For the first time, Gaara noticed the ring/bracelet thing Mika had on her left hand. "Is that your family crest?" He asked, pointing to her hand.

Mika looked down at it. "Yes." She said.

"How did they find Nishi?" Kaida asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know they found him, and they are bringing him here fpt question by you." Mika said. Kaida nodded, and put her family crest around her neck.

A few minuted later, Shinchi and Dain walked into Kaida's room. Dain was still holding his chest. he had managed to get it to stop bleeding, but it still hurt. "Hey sis. Can you please heal Dain? He was hit with kunai, and won't let anyone touch him." Shinichi said.

"Hit with a kunai? Are you okay?" Kaida asked.

"Yes Sensei. The kunai hit my crest. So it didn't go in to deep." Dain replied as Mika heeled him. "I tracked Nishi into the dessert, and we fought him. He threw a kunai at me, and the rest fought him until Shikamaru was able to get a hold of his shadow. Somehow Nishi was able to throw a kunai at Shikamaru, who dodged it, but lost his hold on Nishi. Nishi started to run off, but I threw the kunai he threw at me, at him, and the butt of it hit him in the head, knocking him out. I didn't really mean for it to knock him out. The way I threw it, was meant to kill him, but it shifted when I threw it, and it flipped." Dain explain.

"Very good. You cought an ANBU opperative, and didn't get killed. I'm so proud of you all. I think I'll send a letter to my father,a nd have him make you three chuunin." Kaida smiled at the shock on her team's faces.

"Really?" Mika asked.

"Really." Kaida replied. "Shall we question a prisioner now?" She asked. "I can't wait to find out who keeps trying to kill me." Kaida got out of the bed, and went into the bathroom to change. When she got out, she had Gaara lead the way to where they were holding Nishi. She wanted to know everything he knew, and she would by thr end of the day.


	19. The Interrogation, A Friends Betrayal

Nishi was trained well. After three hour of being questioned by Kaida, using various weapon, of course, he still had not told them who was telling him to kill her. Kaida was unphased by this. She had had the same ninja, and ANBU training as Nishi, and knew what a strong will he had. She had the same strong will. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Kaida looked at the confused Nishi.

Nishi was bleeding from many small wounds, and didn't know how much more he could take. "What are you talking about now?" He asked.

Kaida pulled out a syringe. Nishi's eyes widened. "You know what I'm talking about now, don't you?" Kaida mocked.

"You wouldn't." Nishi said, not at all as confident as before.

"Oh, I would. Your 'boss' had you and my other partner try and kill me. But I'm alot nicer than you, so I'll get you the option of telling me everything before." Kaida walked up to the strapped in ninja, and put the needle up against his arm. "Are you going to tell me or not?" She asked.

Nishi glared at Kaida. "I will not tell you." He said, stubbornly.

"Suite your." Kaida jammed the needle into Nishi's arm, and the poison started it's journey through his body. Nishi closed his eyes as the pain started.

"You bitch." He said.

Kaida wanted to slap him, but held herself back. "Are you going to tell me now?" She asked.

Nishi growled, and then opened his eyes to glare at her again. "Why would I tell you, when I can just take this to my grave?" He asked.

"Who said it was the poison that would kill you? I know I didn't. I made this one myself. It will cause alot of pain, but it will not kill you. I made it just so we could question captives longer." Kaida smiled evily. Nishi's eyes widened.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, and did his paper work. That was the bad thing about being Kazekage, all the paper work. It was neverending. Gaara wondered if this was what Naruto was doing at this moment, and dicided it probably was. He smirked at the thought of Naruto doing paper work. the thought always made him smirk.

Mika knocked on Gaara's door. "Come in." She heard him say. "Mika. Is everything okay?" He asked, putting the last of that day's paper work in the done pile.

"Sensei has given Nishi her new poison. It won't be long before he talks. After that, we should be leaving to inform the King of who the traitor is. We must also take Nishi back to the village for punishment." Mika said, somewhat sad about the fact she would have to leave before getting to know Kankuro, and somewhat happy about getting to see her family again.

"Okay." Gaara got up from his desk, and walked with Mika toward the room Kaida was questioning Nishi in. There was a oneway glass window seperating the the room Kaida was in, from the room Gaara and Mika were going to. Gaara walked into the room, to find Kankuro, Shinichi, and the shirtless, and bandaged Dain. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?" He asked him.

Dain looked down. "I don't know." He said, looking back up at Gaara with a smile on his face. "I guess I forgot to put it back on when Mika got done with healing, and bandaging me."

Gaara shook his head, and looked through the window at the bloody, and buised man strapped to the chair, who was obviously in pain . Then he looked at the beautiful woman smirking over him. Her smirk vanished as the man started to say something. "What is he saying?" He asked.

"We don't know. Kaida blocked the intercom thing, and we con't hear a thing." Kankuro said. "I've been trying to read their lips, but Kaida knows what's she's doing."

Everyone jumped when they heard a scream coming from Kaida. Gaara looked at her, worried. He saw that the scream was not from pain, but from rage.

Kaida was smirking down at the man, as he withered in pain. He started to say something, and Kaida stopped smirking anf listened closer.

"It was a friend." Nishi whispered. "The friend wants your father's throne, and so he had me try and kill you. Your father would not be able to have another child, and he would have to find someone he trusted to take your place as next in line." Nishi said.

"Who is the friend?" Kaida asked.

"Takahiro." He said, passing out from the pain.

Kaida screamed. She pulled out another syringe, and jammed it into Nishi's arm. Nishi woke up, shocked. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Stopping the pain. I'm not as bad as you, remember?" Kaida replied, unblocking the intercom thing. "Mika, will you please bandage this man up, and get him ready for transport? I have to get home, and stop my dad's friend." Kaida looked at Nishi one more time, before leaving the room, giving Mika room to work. Shinichi and Dain were going to stay with her, incase she had trouble. Kaida paused, and pulled out another syringe. She stook her head back into the door. "If you have any trouble, use this." She gave the syringe to Mika, who put it by her side, on her belt.

"Yes Sensei." She said.

Kaida bumped into Gaara as she walked down the hall. "I have to leave soon." She said, kind of sad.  
"When will you be back?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know." Kaida smiled, and kissed Gaara.

Gaara happily kissed back. Kaida pulled away, and walked down the hall back to her, and Mika's room. Gaara followed. "You will be back, right?" He asked.

"Of course. I still haven't gotten Kankuro, and Mika together yet. I don't have much to do anymore, but I still have to bring her back." Kaida smiled as she packed up her's and Mika's things. She picked up both bags, and walked over to Dain and Shinich's room, to pack their things for them. She put her bag on her back, and picked up her team's bags. Gaara grabed the bags from Kaida's hand.

"Do you need someone to show you out of the dessert?" He asked.

"No, but thank you anyway. We can get out by ourselves, but if you want to send someone anyway, so they can learn how to get there, then that owuld be okay." Kaida replied.

"Okay, I will. I'll send Kankuro with you." He said.

"That's great." Kaida and Gaara arived just as Temari and Shikamaru were.

Gaara walked up to his brother. "You will follow Kaida to her village and learn the way." He said. "It will be logged as a mission." He added.

Kankuro nodded. "Yes bro." He said.

"He is ready to go." Mika said, pulling the tied up Nishi through the door with ease.

"Damn, she's strong." Nishi said, looking at Kaida.

"I know." Kaida replied.

Shinichi picked up Nishi, and thre him over his shoulder. They said goodbye to everyone, and left the village. Dain walked beside Shinichi, who was carring the now unconscious Nishi. Shinichi had knocked him out because he was whining about not being able to walk, and saying he wouldn't run away, he had no reason to.

Mika walked beside Kankuro, and Kaida walked in front of them all, by herself, but not at all alone. She thought about what Nishi had said. Could it reall be Takahiro who was doing all this? Kaida hadn't thought he had wanted the throne, but she could have been wrong. Was the throne the only reason Takahiro was such good friends with her father. Kaida had thought it was because they had known each other since they were kids. Thinking back, Takahiro could have become hid friend because her father was ment to marry the princess. Hadn't her grandmother said something about her choice of betrothals for her daughter were Kaida's father, and Takahiro? "That's why." she said outloud.

"What's why Sensei?" Dain asked,

"That why Takahiro is trying to kill me, and get the throne. My grandmother had told me one day, that she had tp pick between two people to marry my mom, and one of them was Takahiro, and you know the other person. He was jealous because his friend had been chosen instead of him. He wanted to be king. His parents most likely wanted him to be the king too." Kaida smirked. "I figured it out. Let's get home, and stop him."

Kaida and everyone else walked in silence the rest of the way, until Nishi woke up, and started whining again, but Shinichi shut him up the same way he had before. The rest of the way was silent.


	20. The End, And The Beginning

Kaida was greeted at the entrance of the village by one of the guards. He was most likely there because of the attack on the new team. "Kaida, you're home sooner than expected. Who is this?" He asked.

"It's a friend. Is father in his office?" Kaida asked.

"No ma'am. He's with your mother, and grandmother on the training fields, preparing for the chunnin exams." The guard replied.

"Thank you." Kaida sarted to walk away.

The guard noticed Nishi out cold, and tied up on Shinichi's shoulder. "What's wrong with him, and why is he tried up?" He asked.

Kaida paused, and looked at Nishi. "He's in big trouble." Was all she said. Kaida walked to the training grounds, looking for her parents. When she found them, her mother hugged her, and her grandmother kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad you're home in time for the exams." Her mother said.

"We have a big problem. Let's speak in the temple." Kadia started for the temple, with her team, Kankuro, and her family in tow. She knew whoever was thrying to kill her would not do something as bad as spying in the temple, even though no one really used it. "I know who the traitor is." She said once they had gotten in the temple, and closed the door. Shinichi layed Nishi on the ground, and put his arm around Dain. He knew the King would be okay if he and Dain were together as long as Kaida was.

"Who is it?" Daisuke asked, looking ar Shinichi, and Dain, then at Nishi.

"I hate to tell you this, but It's Takahiro." Kaida said.

Carma gasped, Daisuke looked even more pissed then when he had found out Nishi had tried to kill Kaida, and Kina, was composed. "I should have known it was that bastard. He wanted to be king, and his parents were no better." She said.

"I guess we have to 'fire' him. And make someone else the leader of the ANBU. Would you like the job Kadia?" He asked.

Kaida was shocked. "I do want the job, but I can't leave Gaara. He's the Kazekage, and I love him." Kaida said.

"You're in love?" Carma was happy to here this. She knew her daughter hadn't loved Nishi.

"Yes." Kaida replied.

"Then you will have to take the job later." Daisuke said. He was happy his daughter had met someone to love. "I don't know who to send to 'fire' him though." Daisuke looked thoughtful.

"I will father. If I'm going to take his job, then I should relieve him of it first." Kaida looked at Kankuro, then to her family. "This is Kankuro by the way. He's Gaara's brother, and I thought it would be good if someone knew how to get to our village from theirs. I might bring someone from the Leaf Village her soon." Kaida said.

"It's nice to meet you Kankuro." Carma said, hugging the man in the cat suite.

"You're from the Hidden Sand Village, in the dessert?" Kina asked. Kankuro nodded. "Then why onb earth are you wearing that full body suite? Is it not hot in that thing?" Kina always spoke her mind. She says it's because she's too old to care how people saw her, but she'd always been like that.

"No ma'am. It's not that hot in the suite. I'm used to it I guess." Kankuro replied, not at all phased by Kina's stright forwardness.

"It's nice to meet the brother of the Kazekage." Daisuke said.

"It's nice to meet you all too." Kankuro said.

"What do I do with him, Sensei?" Shinichi asked, pointing to the waking up Nishi.  
"Put him in the jail. I'll figure out what to so with him later. I might let him go, but then again, I might not. I know he only did it because he was told to, and We have to do as the leader says." Kadia said.

Shinichi picked Nishi up again, and started to carry him to the jail. Nishi started to complain and whine again, but Shinichi threatened to knock him out again, and he shut up. Dain followed Shinichi.

Kaida turened to Mika, and Kankuro. "Mika, why don't you show Kankuro around the village? Spend a little alone time togther." Kaida smirked at the blush on Mika's face.

"Okay Sensei. Follow me Kankuro." Mika said.

"Of course." Kankuro replied, causing Mika to blush deeply, then followed her out of the temple.

Kaida bowed to her family, and went to get Takahiro, the leader of the ANBU ninja.

She got there, and knocked on his office door. She had stopped by her room to get her ANBU gear. She put on her mask ansd walked into the room when Takahiro said she could enter. "Nishi has failed." She said. Kaida knew Takahiro didn't know the sound of her voice with the mask on. Her voice always sounded different with the mask on.

"Has he? How do you know?" He asked.

"I just know." Kaida threw a kunai at Takahiro, and hit him in the shoulder. "Would you like me to kill you here, or make it public, you traitor?" She asked, taking her mask off.

Takahiro gasped when he saw her face. He started to feel the pain from Kaida's new poison work through his body. Kaida had dipped her kunai in it. "Kill me now. I do not wish for it to be public." He said, knowing he was not getting out of this.

"Fine." Kaida pulled out another kunai, and prepared to throw it into the man's chest. "Let me ask you something first. Was my father's throne worth all this?" Takahiro said nothing. Kaida threw the kunai, and killed the man. Kaida showed no emotion, years of training from the man lieing, dead, in front of her had made it impossible to feel bad about killing him. He had not made her a cold blooded killer, but she could kill without emotion if she had to.

Kaida picked up Takahiro's body, and went to the village center. She put him on the pole in the middle. "This is what happens to traitors. Anyone still following his order, will stop. He is no longer in charge. All ANBU will stop doing any order he has given them, unless it is something that should be done." Kaida said. She had given Takahiro the option of deing in front of the whole village, but Kaida did not gien him the option of it remaining a secret that he was a traitor. "I did not wish to kill this man, but I had to choice. My life was at stake. This man had his ANBU opperative try and kill me many times, just for my father's throne."

Kaida did a few hand signs, and preformed the fireball jutsu, setting the man on fire. She prayed for him, traitor or not, he was still human. "Forgive this man. Forgive me." She whispered.

Nishi had taken his own life the day after Takahiro's body was burned on the pole, leaving a note saying he was sorry for what he had done. Asking Kaida to forgive him. Kaida had prayed for him as well. She was planning on releasing him, but now all she could do was burn his body. She was sad, even though Nishi had tried to kill her a few times, he was still her friend. He was only doing what he, and she were both taught to do, follow orders, no matter what.

Kankuro had asked why we burnt the body, and Mika had told him that was how they did some funerals. Mostly ninja funerals. They hardly ever buried a ninja's body.

Kaida's mother had freaked when she found out about her daughter's chest injury. Kadia had to calm her mother down. Kina had laughed at her daughter, and looked at the wound, just to make sure. Kaida had told her father Mika, Shinichi, and Dain would not be doing the jounin exams. He father was confused at first, until Kaida handed him three files, and he read over them. "You want to make them jounin without having to take the _chunnin_ exams?" He asked

"Yes. They are ready, and I don't think they need to take the exams. Mika saved my life, Shinichi, and Dain followed Nishi, and brought him back. I know they have not been ninja long, but I think it is best." Kaida explained.

"Alright. You better tell your team they are jounin now." Daisuke put a stamp on the three files, and gave them back to Kaida. Kaida would finish everything else that needed to be done.

A week later, Kadia was prepairing to return to the Hidden Leaf Village. She wanted to show one of their shinobi the way to her village. And she wanted to know if Sakura really way pregnant. She had forgot to ask the last time she was there. Mika had gone back to the Sand Village with Kankuro. They had dicided to get married, even though they had only known each other for a short time. Mika's family were thrilled. There would be two weddings, one in the Sand Village, and one in the Breeze Village. Shinichi and Dain were getting married too. Kadia was so happy for her team, she had only been with them for a small amout of time, but she knew they were going to be okay. She was feeling parental to them. She loved them.

Kadia started out for the Hidden Leaf Village, and got there the next day. She waved to the guard at the front gate. She walked all the way to Naruto's office. She knocked on the door, and was told to enter. She stook her head in the door, and smiled at Naruto. "Hellp Naruto. How are you?" She asked.

"Kadia. I'm good, how are you?" He asked, standing up to walk around the desk to meet her.

"I'm good. I found the man trying to kill me. He's dead now. As is my former husband to be." She said.

There was a knock on the door, and Naruto told the person to enter. Gaara walked though the door, and stopped when he saw Kaida standing there, smiling. "Kaida?" He said.

"Hi Gaara." She said. Kaida ran to Gaara, and kissed him, not being able to stop herself. Gaara happily kissed back.

Naruto smiled. "I don't know how you did it, but you are one lucky woman." Naruto said. Kaida looked at him, confused.

"I gave up my seat as Kazekage, Kaida." Gaara said.

"Why?" Kaida asked.

"So I could be with you. I know you have to choice but to rule your village, but I did. I want to be with you. I will live in your village, with you. Will you marry me?" Gaara got down on one knee, and gave Kaida a beautiful ring.

"Yes." Kaida replied. Kaida pulled gaara up from his kneeling, and kissed him again. "I have to aske Sakura something." Kaida said after they pulled away from their kiss.

Kaida left the two men alone, and went to find Sakura. Gaara quickly followed after Kadia. Kaida found Sakura, and Nina in the medical unit, in her office. "Hi Sakura, hi Nina." She said.

"Hey Kaida." Nina said, running to Kaida, and giving her a hug. Kaida wince since the chest wound had not finished healing yet. "What happened?" Nina asked.

"Sorry. I got hurt, and the wound has not healed yet." Kaida said. "I came to ask you a question Sakura, since I forgot to ask you the last time I was here." Kaida said.

Sakura knew what Kaida was talking about. "Yes I am." She said.

"Great." Kaida said happily. "I have some things to tell you. Mika is getting married to Kankuro, Shinichi and Dain are getting married to each other, and are all now jounin, and I'm getting married to this man." Kadia said, pointing at Gaara at the last of the sentence.

Nina and Sakura both semi-screamed in joy. "I'm so happy for all of you." Sakuru said.

"Me too." Nina added.

Kaida smiled at the two medical ninjs in front of her, then at her husband to be. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Gaara replied, kissing her.

Kaida and Gaara had two lovely weddings a few months later. Everyone was there. One in the Sand Village, and one in the Breeze Village. Gaara moved to the Breeze Village, and Kaida took charge of the ANBU teams. about five years later, Daisuke, and Carma both retired, and gave Kaida, and Gaara the thrones. Kaida help her one year old daughter, Sue, in her arms, as her mother put her crown on her head. Sue cooed at the shiny thing on her mother's head. Gaara put his arm around Kaida's shoulder after Daisuke had put his crown on his head. They both looked out at the village, and felt happier than ever. They had each other, they had their daughter, Sue. Mika and Kankuro would visit alot. Temari and Shikamaru would also vist. Shinichi and Dain was there, and they had adopted a little boy. Kaida and Gaara had dicided that Sue, and Shinichi and Dain's son, Ari, would be the next rulers of the village. Shinichi and Dain stood by Kaida, and Gaara's side. Dain was holding Ari in his arms. Ari was the same age as Sue. Ari and Sue were playing peek a boo with each other. Kaida smiled at them, and kissed Gaara.

Sakura, and Sasuke had had a little boy. They had named him Kana, meaning powerful one (It really does. I looked it up). Hinata had another child. A son by the name Minato after Naruto's father.

Everthing was great, and was bound to get better.

* * *

**Okay, last chapter. I'm so glad I got it done. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review, and tell me if you liked it or not. **


End file.
